


You are my redemption

by zalaful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Drama, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalaful/pseuds/zalaful
Summary: Kakashi is late quite often. But never when it comes to people he loves.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Second fan-fic. Hope you will enjoy it. I like this paring but could not find so many good stories , that would be whole and satisfying. So I am trying to write my own one, -ish. If you have any stories with this pairing, I am more than happy to receive some recommendations :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky was dark. The wind and lightning were hunting each other in an irreconcilable fight for victory. The air was charged with electricity ready to explode any moment. Thousands of green tree leaves were falling to the ground. Sasuke was standing next to the wall with Uchiha symbol on it. This hide out belonged to Uchiha clan for centuries. But that did not matter anymore. He could focus only on one thing. The man standing in front of him. That man filled his nightmares since he was a child. That man was responsible for his clan’s death. He made him feel angry, desperate, lonely. He was the reason he lost everything. And now here we are in their final moments. Brother vs brother. He never thought he would make it out of the fight alive. But this was bad.

Itachi was coming closer and closer with his hands reaching out for Sasuke’s face. His red Susano-o looming over him. Sasuke was out of breath and he couldn’t move. He was out of chakra and strength was rapidly leaving his body. _Damn you, bastard_.

“Com’n brother, what are you waiting for? Finish what you started years ago.” Sasuke pointed at his eyes. “These are the ones you want, right? Come get them then!”

He started laughing. Is this it? No matter how hard he trained and learned, he still could not live up to his brother’s power. Desperation drove into his heart. He dropped to his knees.

How is this possible. This cannot be happening. I left Konoha with Orochimaru, abandoned my friends, killed innocent, learned forbidden Jutsus in order to get stronger. I spent last five years preparing myself for this moment, to defeat him, all for nothing. Sasuke couldn’t look at his brother. His thoughts were filled with disgust and self-hatred. The recognition struck him like a lightning.

“I…I lost. Naruto, Sakura…Kakashi…I am sorry… I was not strong enough. I could not fulfil my dream and avenge my clan. Forgive me.”

Two hands landed on his shoulders. He yanked his head up. Just to be looking into the merciless Sharingan eyes filled with blood. Everything stopped for a moment. You could only hear the wind racing around two ninjas and then Sasuke started to scream.


	2. I mean no harm to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic = Thoughts  
> ***** flashback  
> Enjoy :)

Sasuke couldn’t breathe. He was barely standing the scent of blood was all over him. It made him want to throw up. The place was completely destroyed, the temple turned into ruins, the ground under his feet cracked and dry. He still couldn’t believe he had survived this battle. He looked at his brother’s body. Itachi was lying on the ground. He looked like he was sleeping. The only sigh of his condition was a stripe of blood coming from his mouth. Sasuke came closer. Minutes has passed. Or was it hours? He could do nothing but just stare at his brother. Sasuke bent down and took Itachi’sheadband and ring. He put them behind his belt.

"I am sorry, brother, I wish I could spend eternity just looking at you. But I must go." Sasuke formed hand signs and then a huge Fireball left his mouth.

Itachi was gone.

“Sayounara, ni-san.” A single tear left Sasuke's eye. 

After destroying Itachi’s body he knew he had to run. Naruto and his group were still after him and he could not face them, not in this state of body and mind. So, he got up and ran. He was running and running as fast as he could. But Sasuke was only human, who happened to spend the previous forty-eight hours fighting his own brother.

 _I did it. I avenged his clan, his mother and father. How fucking naive I was._ Sasuke landed on tree branch in the middle of a thought when his feet refused to work anymore. He was shaking all over his body, it felt like someone took a big hammer and attacked his ears from the inside. His nose started to bleed, and he could taste the iron bitterness as his saliva was mixed with blood when he coughed.

“Yep, I won’t go any further.” Sasuke was gasping for more air in his lunges.

“I need to make it to the groun-"

Slowly losing his consciousness, he started to fall but Sasuke didn’t care anymore. Everything went into dark.

_At least I won’t feel anything. I just wish I could see his face one more time. To say I was sorry. Fuck, I am so sick, why do I have to think of him right now? God damn him, and his life!_

Just before he would harshly land on the ground, breaking his neck, a gentle hand wrapped around his waist and stopped him from crashing his face against the land.

“Sasuke…”

When he woke up it was dark, he was lying on a mat covered with a thin blanket. He could feel the heat coming from the fire nearby. The other thing he noticed was a blindfold over his eyes and his hands being tied up together. _What is happening?_ He tried to sit up and get rid of it but an instant pain in his stomach stopped him from doing that. He signed out.

“Well, well, look who is awake!”

 _That voice_ , Sasuke stiffened. _From all the people who chased him, it had to be him._

“Kakashi… How did you find me?” Sasuke asked.

“It was not easy, I will give you that. “Kakashi smirked.

“Back in the forest you left a trace, so strong enough everyone could notice. Naruto and his team shot out in that direction immediately. But I knew you would be too clever, to leave such a lead to you. No, you would not do such a mistake. So, I told them to go ahead and went the opposite direction. It was yours and Itachi’s blood, that led me to you. To be completely fair it was actually Pa-kun who found you in that forest, half dead. Tell me Sasuke, how were you able to defeat Itachi and then run another 20 miles from the temple.?”

_That stupid dog of Kakashi’s! Once I’m outta here I will pay him a visit._

“I knew you were after me, and when it comes to killing Itachi, why don’t you let me go, so I can show you” Sasuke spat out.

“Such an attitude for someone in your position. If I wasn’t on time, you’d be dead by now.” Kakashi lectured him but that made Sasuke even more angry.

“So, I should be thanking you, right? The mighty Kakashi was not late for once in his damn life!!!” Sasuke growled.

Silence spread between them.

“You should have let me die; you have no idea who you’re messing up with!” Sasuke whispered. A warm hand touched his face. Sasuke shivered.

“I must admit I am late very often” Kakashi smiled. “But never when it comes to people I care about.”

Sasuke looked away.

 _Please don’t touch me, don’t touch me. Why does it have to be him? The one I care the most about._ He would figure out his feelings towards his former sensei long time ago. He knew his was gay since he was 12 but the first wave of sensation arrived when he was sitting on a tree branch, tied up with Kakashi closed to him. Oh yes, he remembered that moment. He couldn’t take away his eyes from Kakashi. To him he appeared so strong and so invulnerable. He motivated Sasuke to get stronger and prove to him he is enough and that he deserves a place in the ninja world. And here we are 5 years later. He is tied up, feeling angry and betrayed, with Kakashi so close he could feel his breath. Life really has a sense for irony.

He could smell his manly odour which caused him many wet dreams in the past years. _Damn it, Sasuke, just put yourself together. This is just so fucked up._

“What is wrong Sasuke, are you afraid?” Kakashi whispered.

“I am not afraid.”

“Then why are you shivering?” Warm air touched his ear.

“Fuck-“ Sasuke yanked his head on the side, trying to hit Kakashi but met only cold air. He heard a small laugh. Biting his tongue, he sat up with great difficulty. He was about to fall on his face, but a gentle hand helped him to lean backwards against the wall.

“Are you enjoying yourself, bastard?” Sasuke grunted. “Using my incapability and sealing my eyes and now you are gonna deliver me to Konoha so you, Naruto and others could finally live happily ever after. You got me, the rouge nin, the only Uchiha who left. You must be really happy, You son of a –"

“I did not seal your eyes. You just used them too much, they need to rest. And I am not brining you back to Konoha.” Kakashi said calmly, sitting down beside him.

Sasuke lifted his head up. “What-"

“Sasuke, I need you to tell me what happened between you and Itachi. What did he show you?”

************

“The question of the Uchiha clan has been always difficult. There are only two clan members left and soon there will be only one. Kakashi, I need you and your team to capture the last Uchiha and bring him to us, no matter which one it will be.” Homura was sitting by Koharu’s side in a small room.

 _This whole meeting has been a joke so far._ Kakashi thought. The only reason why he was here was because of Sasuke.

“I thought you wanted to have Itachi as far as possible form the village?” Kakashi asked with his lazy expression.

“Itachi has been walking around this world freely long enough. It is time for him to pay for his crimes against the village and his own clan. What he did, must not be let unpunished.” Koharu whispered with an angry voice.

“It will also decrease the danger for Naruto. Don’t you think, Kakashi? Itachi is still a member of Akastuki, who are on their hunt for Jinchuriki.” Homura said trying to calm Koharu.

“What about Sasuke?” Kakashi asked quietly.

“Sasuke is a rouge nin. He chose his destiny the very first moment he decided to leave with Orochimaru. He is beyond our help.” Homura sighed out.

“Are you saying Konoha will officially get rid of last two Uchiha members and will bring the clan to extinction?”

“Are you questioning our decision, Hatake?” Danzo spat out. “The Uchiha brat is worthless. There is no hope for him. According to our spies he had obtained powers from Orochimaru, during his training he killed innocents and as a tip of an iceberg he killed his own master. He is too dangerous to be brought back to our village.”

“You have to listen Kakashi, I know he was one of your students. But the decision has been made. “Homura said calmly.

“You realize that Naruto will never let something like this happen? He is determined to bring his friend back. “Kakashi asked.

“Naruto mustn’t know. He is destined to lead this village one day. He cannot be distracted by one ninja’s life.” Koharu said without blink of an eye. " Your mission is clear and simple. Let the two Uchihas fight. One will die and the other one is brought to us to face his punishment."

 _Death. So, no matter what, the result is the same for both Uchiha men._ Kakashi thought.

“Naruto cares about his friend as much as he cares about this village.” Kakashi grunted. “You have no idea what you are talking about. You manipulated with people’s life doing more harm than good and I won’t let this happen either. Sasuke is STILL my student. He might have slipped from the right path, but there is still hope for –“

“That is not your decision to make. You will do as you were told. What is this? A revolt?” Danzo stepped closer to Kakashi. "Be careful, Hatake, I start to think that you don’t know where your place is. Continue like this and I will have you killed. This whole room is watched by my men. You will obey and I don’t like to repeat myself.”

“What does the fifth Hokage think about this?” Kakashi asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice. His disgust for the elders grew every single moment he was standing there.

“Why do you think we chose this place, so far from Konoha? This is a secret meeting no one must know about. She will learn about this eventually. But for now, It has to be our secr-“

A big crack came through the door making it fly across the room. The ANBU surrounded the elders in a semi-circle, leaving them in absolute shock and disbelief. When the dust settled, there in the entrance the Godaime was standing in her full power, ready to charge.

 _Just on time_. Kakashi smirked.

“Yeah, about having this a secret, I think you kinda forgot where my loyalty lies.” Kakashi smiled.

***************

“Sasuke, please. I know it is hard but once in your life trust me that I mean no harm to you. Kakashi put his hand over Sasuke’s.” Suddenly his blindfold was gone and Sasuke was captured by that grey eye. Something inside him broke.

“He showed me everything. How he spied on the clan. They were preparing a mutiny to take over the village. He told me about Shisui’s plan and Danzo’s betrayal. It was the elders who ordered the Uchiha massacre. And they used Itachi as their tool.”

Sasuke spent another two hours telling Kakashi everything, every single detail and information he got from Itachi before he died.

“Kakashi, he was so afraid. Itachi was so afraid of another war. And conflicted because he would betray his own clan in order to save the village.” Sasuke started to cry. “I had to destroy his body just to be sure no one would steal it and use his sharingan. I could not even burry and honour him like a proper Uchiha. The only memory of him for this world is his ring and headband. I don’t even have his picture. It exists only in my mind.”

“Sasuke…”

“They will pay, Kakashi. Danzo and the elders will pay for everything they have done to me and my family.” The abyss of revenge and darkness opened once again.

“So, if you wanna stop me, you better pierce my heart with that kunai of yours. Because there is no chance, I am letting them go with this away. I will kill them all.”

“Sasuke, please listen to me. We will-“

“No, YOU listen, don’t you get it? The very first moment I step in that village again, they will seal my eyes, my chakra and will have me executed for going rouge. No process, no questions asked. How come you cannot see it?” Sasuke was screaming. “You, the smartest copy ninja, Kakashi, the son of the white fang, the one who possess sharingan eye. The one I cared about and looked up to. The one I could never stop thinking about. Do you have any idea how much it hurt when I had to leave without saying anything to you? How can you be so stupid? I hate you; I hate you; I HATE YOU SO M-“

Warm lips pressed into his own. Everything went silent. Sasuke was in shock. He just could not decide if it’s because of the kiss or the fact that he was able to see Kakashi’s face unrevealed. He opened his lips to tell Kakashi off but the other ninja just used it and slid his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke could not resist anymore. It was too much of everything. The pain, the truth about his clan, Itachi, Naruto chasing after him, his life being wasted for nothing. Kakashi kissing him. His warm tongue was plundering Sasuke’s mouth. He loved it, he hated it. He wanted more. He screamed out.

Kakashi pulled quickly away.

Sasuke was shaking all over his body again. He couldn’t breathe. His vision got blurred. _Why is this fucking happening to me? Why…WHY…WHY?_

A warm hand touched his chin and made him look up.

“Kakashi…” Sasuke sighed out.

“Sasuke, calm down.” Kakashi leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sasuke’s. “Nothing will happen to you. We will figure this out.” Kakashi untied his hands. And embraced him into a hug. First reaction was to pull away, but Kakashi would not let him and he was too weak to resist. Kakashi made him to lie down next to him, still holding him in a hug and his hand reached at Sasuke’s back and started to moving up and down, soothing him. He slowly relaxed and returned the hug.

"I am sorry Sasuke, today has been way to long for both of us. There is so much we need to talk about but for now I just want you to rest, ok?" The whole place sunk into silence again. Both ninjas were lost in their thoughts, enjoying the other one’s presence.

“How did you know?” Sasuke asked quietly.

“I have always known.”

Sasuke did not have the strength to argue anymore and to be completely honest it was a long time when he felt like this. Safed and wanted.

 _Maybe…Maybe Kakashi did care about him. Maybe tomorrow will be different._ He closed his eyes, smelling Kakashi’s scent he finally fell into the land of dreams.


	3. I will break you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi will keep his promise, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still reading, there you have another chapter. I promise I will push myself more. Next one would be next week.

Kakashi could not sleep. All his senses were focused on the young boy sleeping next to him. Sasuke was beautiful in his sleep. There was no track of pain or hatred on his face. But his beauty was not the only thing he would notice.  
What on earth did you do to get strong like this? Kakashi thought. His eye followed the line of a thin neck, over wide strong shoulders and ripped stomach muscles.  
Yes, Sasuke got definitely stronger over the years, yet there saw the slight hint of femininity and vulnerability in him. What a dangerous combination.  
He sighed. Why do things need to be complicated? Kakashi realized that Sasuke won’t be easy to persuade of giving up on his revenge. And to be fair there is no wonder. After everything he learnt today, his rage against the elders grew even bigger. Kakashi never understood how easily they would manipulate with people’s lives. Every time there was someone uncomfortable, they would eliminate them, no questions asked. They had the same fate ready for Sasuke. But that will change. He will change that.

  
*************  
Kakashi’s mind slipped back to the day when Sasuke was sitting on that tree tied up by the older ninja himself. He could sense the boy’s anger. How much he wanted to run away to get stronger in order to avenge his clan. His eyes were blood red, piercing Kakashi.  
“Trust me Sasuke, for those who follow the path of revenge…It never ends well. You’ll only tear yourself apart. Even if you succeed and get your revenge, there will be nothing, but emptiness left in your heart.”  
“Just shut up! What do you know about how I feel and what it’s like? You never lost anyone dear to you in your life. Maybe I should kill them and then we will see what you will say about me then.”  
Kakashi smiled and leaned towards Sasuke. He could feel the boy’s tension but there was something else. The boy was aroused. _Hmmm, Interesting. Who would have thought?_  
“I am afraid you are a little late for that. All my friends and people I loved are already dead.”  
Silence fell upon them. Sasuke looked away, not able to bear Kakashi’s look.  
“Sasuke, you are shivering…”

************

  
On that day Kakashi promised himself that he would take care of Sasuke and divert him from the path he had chosen. But he failed in everything. He failed Naruto, he failed Sasuke, he failed himself.  
This time he won’t. _I won’t let you slip into darkness again, Sasuke. No matter the cost._  
Kakashi reached his hand and gently stroke Sasuke’s cheek.  
Sasuke opened his eyes. It took only a moment before these beautiful eyes were filled with pain and rage. Kakashi could feel the chakra starting to rotate around the other ninja’s body. He jumped up and away before a Chidori could hit his target.  
 _And here we go again, and I thought it was gonna be easier after yesterday. One step forward and three back. Damn it. No, he cannot afford to think like that. He will persuade Sasuke to give up on his revenge._

  
“Sasuke, what do you think you are doing?”  
“I told you yesterday. You should have killed me because there is no way I am coming back!”  
Sasuke was breathing heavily. The wound was still too fresh. But he cannot stay here. Not with a man who is that close to his heart.  
Both ninjas were keeping their distance ready for an attack.  
“You need to listen to me, Sasuke. We can protect you.” Kakashi shouted.  
“You think I am stupid? I know who I am. I am Uchiha, a rouge nin, I have killed and tortured innocent people.” Sasuke charged at Kakashi with punch after punch, getting more and more angrier every time he missed.

  
“You think the people of Konoha will accept me after everything I have done? Don’t make me laugh.” Sasuke aimed to the stomach with foot but Kakashi blocked his kick, pushing the young ninja away.  
“Why don’t you give up on me already?” Fire ball left his mouth chasing after Kakashi.  
But the older ninja just sent a golf of water against it, turning it into steam.  
“You know why?” Kakashi looked at Sasuke intensely.  
“No, I don’t.” Sasuke screamed out.

  
Suddenly he stiffened as he felt Kakashi from behind, pointing his Kunai against Sasuke’s back. He immediately used substitution jutsu to escape, transforming himself to the centre of the cave. But his injury took its toll on him and Sasuke dropped to his knees out of breath.  
And before he could realize, with the speed of lightning he was tripped up by Kakashi, pinning him to the ground.  
“You need to stop lying to yourself, Sasuke. You think you are alone, that no one cares, that you don’t belong to anyone. But the truth is you have family waiting for you in Konoha. You have Naruto, your best friend, Sakura, your former teacher Iruka and all you classmates. They want you back. They want you to be happy. I want you to be happy. Please just come hom-  
“No, no, NOOOO, YOU are a liar. I abandoned everyone, I cut all the bonds, there is no coming back. There is just me in the shadows, all alone. That is the Uchiha destiny, my destiny.”  
“How could I even show up my face back there after everything I did. They won’t forgive me.”

  
Both men went silent. Sasuke could feel the grip on his wrist loosened. They were lying there just like that for couple of minutes.  
“Just let me go, Kakashi. Let me finish my vengeance on the Elders. Once I have their heads, I will turn my back on the leaf and never come back.  
“Sasuke, don’t! Don’t turn into darkness again. No matter what happened to you in the past, you are better than that. “ Kakashi whispered.  
“Still the same song Kakashi, the truth is, I don’t care about anyone or anything but the revenge. “  
“Oh really?” Kakashi leaned towards Sasuke’s ear.” Then let me prove you wrong, my dear Sasuke.”  
“What-  
Sasuke did not get the chance to say anything more. He was silenced by Kakashi in a hot deep kiss. The sensation was instant. Sasuke’s heart started to beat faster. Every part of his body was tingling. He could feel Kakashi’s hands all over his body, caressing every centimetre.  
 _No, no if this goes further, I won’t be able to control myself_. Sasuke thought  
And with every strength he had left, he kicked Kakashi into the groin.  
Kakashi hissed and rolled from Sasuke’s distance, avoiding from another kick.  
“So, boy likes it rough? Why do you have to make everything difficult, Sasuke?  
“What can I say, I was made that way.” Sasuke laughed.  
“But you don’t have to be like that anymore.”  
Sasuke gave him a challenging look.  
“Alright, have it your way.”

  
In a split second Sasuke was pushed roughly against the cave wall with hands tied up above his hand. He screamed out with pain. He could feel couple of his ribs shattered, hopefully they didn’t broke. But he had no time to think, Kakashi attack his mouth with his tongue, plundering every corner.  
But Sasuke was still not willing to give up. He was biting Kakashi as hard as he could and Kakashi was biting back. They could both feel the iron taste of blood in their mouth.  
Kakashi grabbed tuft of Sasuke hair and pulled his head to the side. Sasuke hissed as Kakashi sucked in his skin on his neck and then he bit it, leaving red dark mark on pale nape.  
Kakashi grasped the upper part of Sasuke’s kimono and tore it apart. Sasuke blushed as his chest got revealed.  
“You bastard, I will make you pay for this!”  
“Don’t be mistaken, Sasuke. When I am done with you, you’ll be begging for more. “  
Kakashi sucked in left nipple and started to play with it.  
“No, not there.” Sasuke’s voice trembled.  
“Well, well, this is one of your weak spots right Sasuke.”  
“I don’t have weak spots.”  
“Oh really, so how about this one?” Kakashi’s tongue found his way across the stomach, giving a special attention to Sasuke’s belly button, down to the edge of the trousers.  
Kakashi looked up, meeting Sasuke’s dark look.  
Maintaining the eye contact, Kakashi pulled Sasukes trousers down and swallowed his cock.  
“No, wai- aagh. Too much. Please, sto-

  
But Kakashi’s head was moving up a down. He added his hand to play with Sasukes’s balls and the other one headed off into his own trousers. Kakashi was hard. It has been so long time and the fact, that it was Sasuke who was in his control, almost made him cum.  
Kakashi stopped his actions and got up. Sasuke was breathing heavily and his face was red.  
“Have you had enough?”  
“Quite the opposite” Kakashi leaned forward for a kiss. To his surprise Sasuke did not resist.  
“Admit it Sasuke! You don’t wanna be lonely, you miss human contact, there is more in you than your revenge.”  
“Never” Sasuke spat onto Kakashi face.  
The whole space became silent. The saliva found its way down. Kakashi’s look was just sad. There was no other way around.  
“Then I am sorry, Sasuke. But I made a promise. That I will never ever let you slip to the path of revenge again. And I will serve this purpose, no matter the what. Even If I have to break you into pieces and put them together again.”  
And with that Kakashi pushed Sasuke to the floor. He quickly got rid of Sasuke’s trousers and without any warning pushed two fingers into Sasuke.  
Sasuke stiffened with shock. He couldn’t move. Was this really happening? And then the pain started to spread over his whole body. It was unbearable.  
“No, no, please, Stop. IT HURTS.” Sasuke was screaming. He never experienced pain like this.  
“No Sasuke, I won’t!”  
“I can’t!!! No, please!” The fingers were moving mercilessly, in and out.  
“Kakashi….Please….Stop...Just Don’t”  
The fingers suddenly disappeared. Sasuke opened his eyes. Just to see Kakashi, pulling his cock out of his trousers.  
“No… “Sasuke tried to defend himself, but he couldn’t move. He was twisting his body in any direction, just in order to escape. But Kakashi was holding him firmly.  
 _No, this wasn’t supposed to be like this. This is wrong time, place, everything. The only thing that was right was the other person. But that feeling was buried deep down in his heart. Why is it coming into the light right now?_

  
Kakashi moved in closer, putting Sasuke’s legs on his shoulders. “God, I hope I will make you forgive me for this when we are done, Sasuke.”  
And then with one thrust he pushed himself into Sasuke.  
Sasuke screamed out with pain. The tears found their way onto surface. Kakashi was deep inside him.  
 _I hate you._ Kakashi started to move. _I hate you._ He leaned more towards Sasuke. _I hate you_. He kissed Sasuke. Gently tasting the young shinobi. _I hate-_. Sasuke put his arms around him, holding him tight with the intention of never letting go.

  
The pain soon passed, and the agony turned into new feeling that came to Sasuke as hurricane. It started to feel good. Kakashi was moving faster and faster, precisely hitting the magical spot. When he hit it the first time, a big moan left Sasuke’s mouth.  
“What is it Sasuke? Does it feel good?” Kakashi’s thrusts were long and hard. He pulled out of Sasuke until only the head of his cock was in boy’s ass and then he slammed it back deep repeatedly.  
Sasuke was feeling the pleasure spreading all over his body. He arched his back grabbing Kakashi’s vest and pulling him closer.  
It was the first time Sasuke kissed Kakashi. For some reason, nothing was enough. He needed more. More touching, more hands on his hips, more kissing. He needed Kakashi.  
 _Damn it, that jerk was right. I am beyond help when it comes to him, I want him. I need hi-_  
All of the sudden Kakashi stopped his activity and pulled back.  
“No, don’t!”  
“Don’t what Sasuke? Don’t do it again or don’t stop?”  
Something in Sasuke’s heart broke. He hit Kakashi’s chest with clenched fists. He didn’t even realize that his hands were free to move since Kakashi embraced him. Then he hit him again. They weren’t big punches. Just tiny ones. But the speed and urgency of the movement showed how desperate and frustrated Sasuke was.  
“You know what I want. Damn it. I hate you. I hate your constant need to save. I hate you proving me wrong all the time. I hate that you never gave up on me. I hate that I LOVE YOU.”

“I….I…I LOVE YOU, Kakashi. And I missed you the whole time. There wasn’t a day when I would not think of you. But I am so…so…  
“Say it. There is no shame in that.” Kakashi whispered.  
“I am so afraid, that I lost everything. My family, friends, home, Naruto, you.”  
“You didn’t lose anyone. Your family is in your heart with you, all the time and Naruto is waiting for you in Konoha. Besides, I want you back, by my side.” Kakashi pushed himself back in again. Slowly moving forwards and backwards, Kakashi embraced Sasuke, who started to cry. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
“You stay with me. Always.” Kakashi kissed Sasuke’s tears away whilst moving.  
A quite moan left Sasuke’s mouth.  
“Yes Sasuke, that’s right. Let it out. Don’t be shy. I wanna hear everything.”  
Kakashi’s tempo got faster. And with every single thrust he was sending Sasuke more and more to the edge of sanity.  
“KAKASHI, I need more, please, …Ahhhh. Faster …Harder…I don’t want this to stop. Sasuke grabbed his former sensei’s hair and pulled.  
But with the speed both ninjas couldn’t last long.  
At one moment Sasuke tightened around Kakashi’s cock and that was too much for him. With one last thrust he came inside Sasuke, who was sent to his own climax by the feeling of been filled with Kakashi’s semen.

  
The older ninja pulled himself out of Sasuke and lied down next to him, still holding his hand. It was still very early in the morning. Kakashi closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.  
“How do you know I won’t kill you and run away?” Sasuke asked quietly.  
Kakashi smirked. “If you do that, I will die a happy human. But something tells me you won’t. You said it yourself, you love me.”  
He felt Sasuke leaning towards him. Resting his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.  
“I won’t. You are mine.”  
“Sleep, my little Uchiha, later today we are going home!”


	4. Danzo strikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. This time a shorter one. Enjoy :)

Both ninjas set off early, leaving the cave without any trace of them. They were heading towards a meeting point that Kakashi knew about. It took them three days to get there. They didn’t talk much during the days and at nights they talked even less. Most of their night time they spent in each other’s arms. Sasuke started to have nightmares about his family. He saw them murdered again and again. But this time, Itachi was among them and Sasuke was on his knees with blood on his hands. And there in the dark corner there were the elders, laughing like mad men. Sasuke would wake up screaming and shaking, not able to move. Kakashi would hold him in his arms and comfort him. Every single night.

Kakashi was jumping from one tree to another. They were half a day from reaching the place. Sasuke followed him. Both ninjas were silent and in their own head space, both thinking about each other.

**Kakashi**

_I finally did it. I battled him, I kissed him, I made love with him and after long five years, Sasuke is coming home._

He glanced at Sasuke. Yes, the young shinobi was relaxed but he could feel there was still tension in his body.

He understood very well Sasuke’s hesitation. The Elders played their role in Sasuke’s life. They manipulated and bent the truth. They made very clear that their wish for Uchiha clan is to disappear. But Sasuke’s part in all of this was…was…big. In the end it was his decisions to go to Orochimaru and abandon his friends. He was no innocent Uchiha anymore. He learnt forbidden jutsu techniques, he lied, he tortured, he…killed. He did everything in order to achieve his revenge. Which turned out to be completely something different. _Damn you Itachi! If you were honest with your brother at least once. And no, your dying day doesn’t count…things could have been different._

_It will be hard for Sasuke, not because of the elders. They are sitting in jail. Waiting for Hokage’s judgment. After what they did, they deserve nothing less than spend rest of their days in jail, far away from their “beloved” village._

The only thing that worried Kakashi was Danzo. _That son of a bitch managed to escape. Somehow his men successfully helped to overcome his guards. The special ANBU team is still looking for him. Can’t wait when Sasuke learns this, considering what Danzo did to Shisui and Itachi._ Kakashi sighed.

He will show up eventually, but Kakashi had a feeling it would be at the most inconvenient time.

_But the hard thing for Sasuke will be to persuade everyone he’s worth giving second chance. He will have his and Naruto support. If they are lucky, Godaime will be on his side as well. On the other hand, the village and other shinobi will be difficult to deal with, especially ex-classmates. And there will be a punishment for Sasuke’s actions. There was no way around it._

Kakashi threw a small look towards Sasuke.

The young ninja was quiet, nothing unusual for him. But he could feel his uncertainty and anxiety from upcoming meeting.

**Sasuke**

_Why am I so nervous…It’s Naruto and Sakura. I know them both. How hard can it be?_

_Yeah, one small thing. Last time I saw them I tried to kill them. So, what now? I cannot leave Kakashi. I love him…_

The words resonated in his heart for a while. He couldn’t believe what they did yesterday and how it all developed.

He would have never thought, that Kakashi liked him. He always thought he would achieve hie revenge and die. Or if he was lucky enough to survive, he would go and hide himself in the unknown world and live until the rest of his days on the edge of society, so no one would get to him. That was the plan, but now, everything was different.

_Yep, just admit it, you are a damn coward. You are so afraid, that the village won’t accept you back. You are afraid that they won’t forgive you for what you have done. Because you still care. Your bonds are not as much torn as you thought or wanted them to be._

Sasuke was torn between to feelings. On one side, his fear from the unknown. The fact there was a chance he wouldn’t be accepted by Naruto and the village. That he would be forced to exile or in better case he would be executed. No, Sasuke couldn’t imagine living somewhere else than Konoha anymore. He would rather die. Why? There was a simple answer. Kakashi. He loved this man with his whole heart. And because of his love he was willing to risk everything.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Was everything a fucking mistake? Everything I have done so far? Did I want that much? I feel like a bloody puppet in fate’s hands. Someone is pulling the strings and doesn’t even bother to ask if I am ok with that. The elders, Uchiha clan, Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi…_

Sasuke was so occupied by his thoughts that he missed the next tree branch, stumbled in the air and started to fall.

“Kakas-

Two hands grabbed him before he could hurt himself and both of them landed on the ground.

“What’s wrong dead last, thinking hard?” Kakashi smirked.

“Hey, there is only one person who can be called like that. And I am only person who can use this name.”

“Aren’t we a bit grumpy?” Kakashi smiled.

“Shut up! That’s because…because…

“Sasuke, they will forgive you. Once the situation is explained, they will understand. It will take time.”

“But-

“I will explain everything as soon as we reach the meeting point. I promise you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I will be by your side, no matter what, ok?”

“Promise?”

Kakashi smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on his top of head.

“Let’s go, we are almost there. We need to hurry. Everyone expects us.”

Suddenly a quick kunai found his way towards them. They both separated as they jump away.

“Well, well aren’t you a nice couple! I always knew there was something weird about you Kakashi, but I would have never thought you were that perverted.” Danzo came out of a shadow of a tree.

“One more thing, Hatake.” Thousend men surrounded them in a circle.

“You should never give a promise you cannot keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, big fight is coming.


	5. This is your End!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight between our lovers and Danzo beginns. Who will win?

Kakashi and Sasuke stood with their backs towards each other, facing the enemy. They were surrounded by thousand men with Danzo standing behind them.

“What is the matter Danzo, you brought some friends? Are you that afraid?” Sasuke said contemptuously.

“Shut your mouth you Uchiha dog! If it were for me, you would be dead the day Itachi killed your entire clan. You know nothing –

“I know everything. Itachi told me the whole story. You snake!”

“I should have known that bastard would betray us eventually. Looks like he picked his death bed to be the right time to blab out everything.” Danzo hissed.

“Don’t you dare to speak about my brother like that, you son of a bitch!” Sasuke screamed out.

“Sasuke, Calm down. You’re playing his game. “Kakashi whispered.

“But-

“Focus. He’s trying to get you emotional so you would make a mistake.”

Sasuke breathed in and out slowly, eying his surroundings and all thousend men. He could see the hate and anger pointed towards him. Yes, these ninjas hated him and would do anything to see him under grass. _Ain’t gonna happen_. Sasuke got into the fight stand ready to attack. So did Kakashi.

“Kakashi” Danzo spoke. “I am willing to give you one last chance. Surrender yourself, give me the Uchiha boy and I can promise you that you will be free to go and the boy’s death will be quick.”

Kakashi’s guts turned around. Danzo’s words made him feel sick. This man should have been dead long time ago.

“I will never betray Sasuke. He is dear to me. He is my partner. I love him and there is no way I am giving up on him.” Kakashi could feel Sasuke shivering. “Yes, you mean that much to me.”

“Very well, then.” Danzo hissed.” I will get rid of both of you. Once and for all.”

“Kill them.” The thousand men charged at them.

“Alright Sasuke, let’s dance.” Kakashi whispered.

“Gladly.” Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke avoided the first punch, piercing the attacker with his kunai. He kicked another man in his gut, sending him on the other side of the field. Kakashi fought as a tiger. He showed no mercy. He kicked, punched, killed just in order to keep Sasuke safe. But the young shinobi fought with the same level of energy. There was no way he would lose, not when he finally found his true reason to live. They both moved in the rhythm of a war dance.

There was blood everywhere. Most of the men were mercenaries, bought by Danzo. The others were loyal members of Root or just shinobi who owed Danzo a favour.

The fight was lasting for hours and both ninjas were getting tired. Sasuke’s eye was bleeding and his previous injuries have taken a toll on him. He was breathing heavily.

Kakashi looked at his lover. He could see the fatigue and exhaustion. We cannot continue like this. If I don’t come up with any kind of solution, Sasuke will…

“Summoning jutsu.” Paku appeared just in front of him.

“Kakashi…”

“You know what to do. Don’t let them catch you.”

“Hai.” Pakun nodded and reached the other side of the battlefield with two jumps.

“Catch that stupid dog.” Danzo yelled.

“Pfff, too late.” Kakashi smirked _. Now it’s just game for time_. And with that Kakshi mercilessly attacked another opponent.

Sasuke saw him, there was something magical about this moment. Kakashi, roaring at his enemies, making them fall to the ground like flies. And that all for him, for Sasuke, because he-

“Shit…” Sasuke dodged flying kunai just a second before it would hit his face.

Danzo laughed. “Daydreaming, boy? Now it’s my turn to show you that you do not mess with Danzo. I will make an End to the cursed Uchiha clan.”

Sasuke growled at him. “I will send you to hell for what you have done to my family.”

They both darted towards each other. Their swords met, dancing in a dangerous rhythm trying to get through the opponent’s defence. Sasuke ducked and thrust his sword towards Danzo’s stomach but he jumped away, immediately coming after Sasuke’s head. The young shinobi released a huge fireball from his mouth. Danzo hid behind a big stone.

“Is that all you can do Uchiha boy? He laughed. “I can’t even imagine you were able to kill your brother.”

“Do not even mention my brother’s name, you scum.” Sasuke appeared right next to him.

“Wha-

Danzo had plenty to do to escape the sharp blade. But not without getting wounded. There was an open cut on his chest. _Damn it._

But Sasuke didn’t gave him any time to think. He sent his snakes towards Danzo, attacking him with their venomous teeth. He directly punched Danzo in the face, making him fly across the field. Sasuke lost no time, he ran after him. _That is my chance, now he is weakened._

Danzo stood up. _No_ Sasuke thought. _Why he is standing up?_ Something felt seriously wrong.

Sasuke lunged forward to finish Danzo off. He got hit by an invisible barrier and screamed out with pain. He could feel the burnt skin.

“Sasuke…” Kakashi held his breath when he saw his lover on the ground. He started to run towards him but got surrounded by too many men. This was bad. _Hold on Sasuke_.

“You know my little Uchiha , As much as I despise you, I have to admit your clan has served me well. Thanks to it I got my power.” Danzo started to unfold his right arm.

“No…” Sasuke got tensed. “That can’t be!”

Danzo’s right arm was covered with Sharingan eyes, all staring at him.

“As you can see. I got a great collection here. But especially these”. Danzo pointed at that pair of eyes that were above all of the others. “These belonged to your father.” Red eyes focused on Sasuke so intensively, he had to look away.

“What’s the matter Uchiha. Can’t look into your father’s eyes. I guess they are full of disappointment. “

“NOOOOO.” Sasuke darted towards Danzo, he couldn’t hear Kakashi’s scream at him. He couldn’t see through the tears that were flowing down on his face. He had just one goal. To hurt. To hurt Danzo as much as possible. He tried to punch Danzo, but he dodged it and hit Sasuke straight into face, sending him in the air. Sasuke landed harshly against the rock wall. Shaking all over his body.

_Damn it. It’s my clan. He is using the sharingan power._ Sasuke noticed that one pair of the eyes closed itself. _Apparently using this power has its limits. That is your secret then. If I somehow manage to close all the eyes, then I have a chance to defeat that son of the bitch._

“Keep dreaming, little Sasuke.” Danzo appeared in front of him. Sasuke’s eyes widened. Danzo punched him in the stomach, leaving him without breath. Next hit found his target in Sasuke’s shoulders. He started to trip when he spotted a kunai in his direction. He blocked it…Too late. The pointy end found its way to cut his chest. Suddenly a kick came towards his face. This time he couldn’t move away as a strong massive chakra held his body on spot.

The impact was strong. Sasuke bit his tongue, his whole world shattered. He couldn’t focus. He ended up lying on the ground, out of breath not able to perceive his surroundings. The only thing he concentrated were the eyes. Another two closed. Sasuke tried to stand up but a heavy foot appeared on his chest, pushing against the open wound. Sasuke screamed out.

“It’s over Uchiha, stop trying. You lost.” Danzo laughed.

“Kakashi…Where are you?” Sasuke gasped out.

“Your lover is not coming. He is …occupied at the moment. Soon he will be dead. Maybe if you are lucky enough, you will meet in the afterlife.”

Sasuke’s head was spinning. _No, he must help Kakashi, tell him to run and save himself. It doesn’t matter if he himself dies, but Kakashi must live. Kakashi...please, just run…run and live._

The foot pushed even more into Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke burst into tears again.

“Beg me you dog, Beg me to end it quickly! If you beg me nicely, I will make sure Hatake’s death will be quick as well.” Danzo’s face got the hint of craziness. 

“Don’t you dare to touch him!”

“Don’t be delusional. Why does he matter to you that much?”

Sasuke gathered last bit of chakra and energy he had left. “He is my teacher, my friend. He never gave up on me. He believed in me. He is my everything.”

With the last strength Sasuke pushed Danzo’s foot away and kicked him in the groin. Danzo groaned. You bastard, I will make you pay. Danzo made hand signs and sent big pressure wave into Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke was screaming. The pain was inhuman. It felt like there would not be an end to it. He could feel his bones break and muscles tear. But his eyes stayed targeted only on one thing. Another pair of eyes closed. Now it was just his father’s left.

_Kakashi, Itachi, Mother, Father...I am sorry_.

“This is your End!” Danzo yelled.

_Let it be. This life was full of pain. Soon it will be over, Sasuke closed his eyes. He spent his last moment thinking of Kakashi._

“Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee”

A red chakra appeared on the battlefield, causing big explosion and making Danzo retreat.

“Sorry we are late. But there was a black cat on the street, you know.” Naruto smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was bitch to write. Sorry for the waiting. Next one is coming this weekend. Any comments would be good. Just to know if someone is actually reading it :D.


	6. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final fight is coming to an end.

“You, you bastard!!!!!” Danzo yelled. “You think you can help now. It’s too late.”

“That is why I brought help.” Suddenly all 9 Rookies appeared next to Naruto, ready to fight.

“Shikamaru, go help Kakashi. Leave Danzo to me.” Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded. “Be careful Naruto.” All nine shinobi reached Kakashi’s location with one jump.

“Good job, Pa-kun.” Kakashi breathed out. His right arm was broken, his temple was bleeding heavily. He used up all his chakra. Now it was just tai jutsu he could use but he was barely standing.

“Kakashi sensei. Please stay back. Let us deal with the rest of them.” Ino said.

“Chouji, Hinata…Get him to the village. He needs medical care.” Ino ordered.

Two pairs of hands grabbed him and dragged him away from the battlefield.

“Wait…Sasuk-

“Don’t worry Kakashi sensei, He will be ok. We will help him. But first we need to get you to a safe place.” Hinata looked at him kindly. _He’s been through a lot. Naruto, please, hurry up._

As the three of them were heading towards Konoha, the situation on the battlefield turned into Naruto’s favour. Most of the mercenaries were unconscious or dead. The shinobi from Konoha were handling with them quickly.

 _Naruto_ …Sasuke glanced towards his friend. _Was he a friend? He didn’t care. Naruto...Just help Kakashi. Help him get through this. Don’t worry about me_.

Danzo was charging towards him. “I will get rid of world where Uchihas walk freely, even if it is the last thing I do. “

“Then you have to kill me first.” Naruto struck with the speed of the yellow lightning. He surprised Danzo with one hit after one another. Danzo couldn’t stand against such power. Not after fight he had with Sasuke. He tried to send a fireball towards Naruto…”Ha, too slow!!!”

Naruto ran his kunai through Danzo’s arm, cutting it off, and pushed him towards rock wall. ”Kagebushin no jutsu.” Danzo was trapped between the wall and Naruto’s clones. His arm with Sharingan eyes lying next to him.

“Give it up Danzo, you lost.” Naruto said with a determined look.

“Never…I still have the last card I haven’t put on the table.” Black marks of the forbidden seal appeared on his body. Black blood started to leak out of his body. Quickly catching Naruto’s clones, making them disappear.

“What the-“ Naruto couldn’t move. His legs stuck in the black blood. Danzo squatted down towards the ground and touched Sasukes’ father eyes. There...There I go. I will use this as my final move. Give me all your energy to make the final show eve bigger.

Danzo’s body started to glow and vibrate. A small cough came out of his mouth, full of blood. The vibration was getting bigger and bigger. Sasuke’s father’s eyes closed, desperately piercing Sasuke’s eyes. _Father_.

“Everybody…Retreat!” Naruto screamed.

“He is going to explode.”

“And I am gonna take all of you with me. “ Danzo laughed madly.

Shikamaru gave signal to the others. They started to jump away from the battlefield.

“Wait. We need to get Sasuke and Nar..Naruto.” Kiba screamed out.

“Don’t worry, Naruto will handle it. Just follow your orders.”

“But Sasuke…”

Sasuke will be alright. Godaime will take care of him once we are back. Yet, Shikamaru felt something was terribly off. It was like an icy knife would penetrate his stomach. No, something was not right.

 _Damn it._ Naruto couldn’t move and the blood was reaching his angles. This was bad. He switched into the sage mode. He instantly felt the natural energy running through him. He focused the energy on his angles and pushed against the black blood to make it retreat.

Slowly he could move his feet a bit more, but it wasn’t enough. And he was running out of time. Danzo was about to explode. I cannot use rasengan. The combination of chakras would make the explosion quicker. _Damn it I need to do something_. Naruto closed his eyes. Getting in touch within his deep space.

“HAHAHAA…You didn’t expect this, did you? This will be you e-

“Don’t think I am over yet.” Naruto started to create Rasengan. But this time not to attack but to protect and bigger one. Much bigger. The whole space was falling under Rasengan barrier.

“I might not be able to stop you, but I can make sure you won’t hurt anyone close to me. You are finished and Sasuke will live and your generation, elders will answer for your crimes. My friends will take care of-

Naruto’s eyes widened. Sasuke was standing next to him. Breathing heavily.

“I am sorry Naruto; I can’t let you sacrifice your life for mine.”

“Sas…”

“You need to become Hokage and make sure nothing like what he did to my clan will ever happen again. You need to live.”

Danzo’s body reached its limit and exploded. At the same time with last strength Sasuke had, he grabbed Naruto’s arm and threw him over the field, letting the explosion hit him.

“SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys.  
> Next one: 15/11/20


	7. I will make them pay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if Sasuke made it.

He was slowly getting his consciousness back. He could hear the monitor beeping in a regular interval. He opened his eyed. The room was dark. It was probably sometime around midnight. He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn’t listen to him.

Two hands grabbed his armpits and helped him sit up.

“Naruto… Where…”

“In Konoha’s main hospital centre.” Naruto answered.

The memories started to come up. He suddenly remembered the fight, Danzo, Naruto coming to help with others. Shikamaru dragging him from the battlefield. Sasuke fighting…Sasuke getting wounded.

“Sasuk-

“Kakashi sensei.” Naruto whispered.

Only in that moment Kakashi looked at his former student. Naruto’s eyes were full of grief, dark blue like a bottomless ocean. Kakashi couldn’t find words.

“Is he… Where is he? What have they done to him? What about Danzo?”

Danzo is gone. He blew himself up in order to get me. But Sasuke saved me. He jumped in front of me and threw me away before the explosion would hit me.

Kakashi’s body started to shake. This couldn’t be true. He couldn’t focus on anything. His eyes started to shine as first tears arrived. His nightmare came true.

“Is he…”

“He made it…BARELY…But his condition is very bad.” Naruto said quietly.

His head yanked up. “He’s alive?”

“Kakashi …He is but we don’t know if he makes it until the morning. Granny Tsunade is with him right now. Sakura’s there as well. They are doing everything they can.”

Kakashi removed his blanket with the intention to get up. His body protested. Yet he found the strength to move it anyway.

Naruto jumped up to stop him. “Kakashi sensei. You can’t. You must rest. You still haven’t recovered from the fight.” 

“Naruto…Tell me…Do you have anyone you love with all your heart?” he asked.

Naruto stopped in the middle of his movement. ” Yes, sensei. I have. I would have never imagined us together. No one would but I do love him with all my heart.”

“And what would you do for him?”

“Everything.”

“So, I am telling you. If these are Sasuke’s last hours, I will spend them with him. “ Kakashi’s determination stopped Naruto from trying to persuade him otherwise.

Naruto helped Kakashi put on his clothes and together they walked towards operating room number 2. Kakashi could feel the looks from other nurses. He didn’t care. The only thing he had on mind was Sasuke.

“Kakashi sensei...You shouldn’t be here. Why aren’t you in your bed?” Sakura scolded him.

“Sakura…How is he?”

“Sensei…I-

“Please Sakura, tell me the truth.”

“He had strong brain haemorrhage. Almost every bone in his body was broken. He used his Sharingan more than he should have. The skin on his back is gone. It got burned because of the explosion. His rib cage was badly damaged. His chakra points are destroyed or stopped. That causes his central nerve system is going crazy. He might look calm but his whole body is in pain. If he wakes up, we don’t know how his body and brain will react.” Sakura stepped closer to Kakashi and lay her hand on his shoulder. “Please Sensei, be ready for the worst.”

“Can I-

“Sakura, we need you. There have been some complications with Sasuke.” Shizune yelled from the open door of the operating room.

“Coming…” Sakura ran off towards the room. Kakashi followed her, ignoring the pain his whole body was experiencing.

“Kakashi you cannot go inside!” Shizune protested.

“Try to stop me!”

“Shizune.” Tsunade’s voice resonated from the dark room. “Let him pass.”

Shizune bowed her head and stepped aside. Kakashi rushed through the door. Leaving Naruto behind, who started to walk away with a serious look on his face. There was nothing he could do to help the situation.

The room was dark. The only light was coming from the green symbol on the floor. And there in the middle, Sasuke was lying. Surrounded by four medical ninjas Sakura and Godaime included.

His whole body was so…so wrong, broken. Fingers and limbs positioned no in their natural direction. Hi body was lifted into the air, so his back wouldn’t hurt.

“Kakashi, sit down next to me. If you try to interfere or cannot control your emotions, I will have you out in an instant.” Tsunade said firmly.

“I understand Godaime.” Kakashi sat down and looked at Hokage with awe. This woman has spent last twenty-four hours trying to save Sasuke. She looked exhausted. Her whole face was covered with sweat, yet her eyes focused only on one thing. Sasuke.

Suddenly Sasuke opened his eyes and started to scream. The sound was unbearable.

“What is happening?” Kakashi yelled desperately. The view at Sasuke was terrible. All he wanted to do was to run and comfort him.

“I told you to stay quiet. Sometimes he wakes up and feels all the pain his body is going through. I can’t do anything about it. We stopped the internal brain bleeding. His eyes are resting now. Most of the physical injuries are gone but I still need to work on his bones and back. Once we are done, we can start dealing with his chakra points and nerve system.” Tsunade explained.

“So, will he make it?” Kakashi asked, full of hope.

“I don’t know. He could give up at any moment now. But he is still fighting. I think you know his motive to stay among the living, right?” Tsunade smirked.

Kakashi nodded. Sasuke got calm again. So calm that you would think he was dead. The only sign was his raising chest.

“Alright Sakura, let’s try to give our little Uchiha the body he had before.” Tsunade said.

“Hai, Lady Tsunade.”

“Kakashi…I am not sure you want to see this. He might scream again. This will be very painful for him.” Tsunade warned him.

“Godaime. I can manage. Just let me be here with him.” Kakashi said.

An so he sat there, in a dark room, watching his love and praying to all Gods for him to make it alive.

In the meantime, Naruto was roaming the streets of Konoha. The last couple of months have been hard for him. The whole situation with Sasuke drove him crazy. He kept looking or him even though the elders were strictly against it. He couldn’t understand why. Why didn’t they want to give Sasuke another chance? Why did they want to see him dead so badly? And then they got the message from their informant that Sasuke was spotted in the old Uchiha hideout fighting his older brother. He was called to Tsunade’s office straight away.

*****************

He was surprised once he got there. Kakashi and couple of more ANBU shinobi were there, all covered with sweat and dust.

“What happened?” Naruto shouted out.

“Relax.” Tsunade said. “We had a nice conversation with the Elders and Danzo.”

“What?”

“Apparently, they wanted Kakashi to lead team of riot to hunt the young Uchiha down, all behind my back.” Tsunade growled.

“But what happened?” Naruto asked.

  
“Let’s say our opinion in that matter differs.” Kakashi smirked.

“The Elders have been taken into our custody. But Danzo managed to escape. There is a high possibility he will attack the boy on his own. We still don’t know much but the Elders are being interrogated right now. Once we know more about their plans, we can make a move.” Tsunade explained.

“For now, I want you to gather a team with Kakashi as its captain and go to the old Uchiha hide out in the North. Sasuke has been spotted there.”

“What-

“He’s fighting his elder Brother, Itachi Uchiha.”

Suddenly Naruto’s mouth went dry. He could not speak. _So, it is truth. Sasuke is finally making his dream of vengeance come true._

“I…I…”

“Naruto...There is no chance to stop them. But we can only hope that it will be Sasuke who comes out of this fight alive. But We need to get to him as fast as we can.” Kakashi said calmly. 

“Alright.” Naruto looked at Godaime with a determined look.

“You are not going alone. Hinata, Kiba and Shino will be your accompaniers.”

“Hai.”

“Now go get ready!” Godaime ordered.

****************

_In the end I wasn’t able to get there on time, but Kakashi was. And he was able to protect him until we got the urgent message from Pa-kun. At that time, I knew straight away something had happened. I gathered all the rookies and with the approval of Granny Tsunade we ran off to help Kakashi and Sasuke. But again, I was fucking late. Which doesn’t matter because it was Sasuke who threw himself in front of me with his heroic speech about me staying alive and got me away from the explosion._

Naruto punched the wall in front of him. He squeezed his eyes with pain. When he opened them again, he realized he was standing in front of the Konoha’s jail and interrogation centre.

Anger was slowly taking over his body. _No. This time I will find out the truth. It is time for elders to speak. I will put an end to this masquerade._

And with that he let the yellow chakra surround his body and entered the centre.

To say that the shinobi at duty were shocked, would not be accurate. They were terrified.

“Y-Yes, how can I help?” the officer asked.

“I am here to interrogate the elders. And make them pay for what they did to this village.” A slight flash of red chakra appeared in Naruto’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Next time we will learn if Sasuke wakes up and what will happen with the Elders.
> 
> I will try to push myself and next chapter will arrive 20/11/20.
> 
> Btw, Can someone guess who is the person Naruto loves?


	8. Because I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is pissed. Elders are f***ed.

Kakashi was standing in the doorway, calmly watching the dark room. There was silence everywhere. Most of the hospital staff have gone home. Only the ones on duty stayed to patrol.

Kakashi had to smirk. Even Tsunade wanted to stay but he and Sakura practically forced her to go get some rest. Her face was pale and her whole body was tired and out of chakra. He still couldn’t believe how much she’s done for Sasuke. She managed to get the bones in the right directions, his nerve and chakra system was restored. His eyes were not bleeding anymore. According to one of the specialists he will need to work on mobility again and most likely he will need to slowly learn to control chakra again.

_No, Sasuke won’t be a shinobi for a while. But they have time. They will work it out. Together, right?_

_A shadow of doubt crossed Kakashi’s mind. What if he runs away again? What if the village won’t accept him? What if he won’t want to stay by my side? There was still a question of his punishment for leaving Konoha. But mainly he needs to wake up. Why isn’t he waking up? Com’n Sasuke, don’t leave me here. I love you. Please…I…_ Tears dropped on the floor. _When was the last time I cried? I guess when Yondaime died. Damn it. This is so frustrating. I need you to wake up. My lov-_

“Kakashi sensei...” Sakura’s hand touched gently his shoulder.

“He is not waking up, Sakura.”

“He will, give him time. He’s been through a lot. We all have.” Sakura said soothingly. 

“Sasuke…” Kakashi looked at sleeping shinobi in the hospital bed. His hair was loose, flowing around the young man’s face. Kakashi sat down next to his bad. Sasuke was so beautiful in his sleep.

“What did I do to deserve you? I will be waiting, my love. Just keep fighting.” Kakashi took his hand.

Big explosion cut through the silence. Kakashi yanked his head up. What was happening? He got up, looked at his lover for the last time and ran towards the epicentre of the explosion. It seemed to be Konoha’s interrogation centre. What he didn’t notice were red Sharingan eyes, fully open and staring into the ceiling as soon as he left the room.

The situation in Konoha streets was paralysing. There were people outside running and shouting, not knowing what was going on. Kakashi was sprinting through the streets when he bumped into Tsunade.

“What is going on?” he asked.  
“It’s Naruto. He went to see the elders.” She answered.

“I thought he didn’t have permission to do that.”

“He went all berserk when he got there. The guards barely managed to escape.”

“But what does he want? “ Kakashi shouted at her.

“He wants to know the truth about Sasuke and his clan.”

“Damn it. I told you we should have not been hiding it from him.”

“I thought he would wait until Sasuke was awake. Apparently not.”

When both of the shinobi got there, they froze at spot. Half of the centre was destroyed and there on top of the roof there was Naruto, roaring with Elders crouched at his feet. With one big jump they both reached the roof.

The elders were breathing heavily. Their faces bleeding from open cuts that were caused by Naruto’s prolonged nails.

“Naruto…Stop this madness. This isn’t you!” Kakashi screamed out.

“Is that true?” Naruto asked, his whole body was tensed. “About Itachi? Was he really ordered to kill his own entire clan?”

“Narut-

“Answer me!”

“Yes”

“How? How can I be the Hokage when so far each of them manipulated with people? Was my father like this as well?” Naruto was breathing desperately.

“Naruto, your father would have never let something like this happen. You need to belie-

“I am sorry, but I have a little problem with trust for Hokages and the council right now.” Naruto winced.

“What they did was terrible, but they thought this was the best solution. It’s part of the politics. You have to learn it if you wanna be Hokage one day.” Tsunade stated calmly.

“I am not sure I wanna be part of the village where people are murdered for different thinking.” Naruto’s answer was full of bitterness.

“They were organising rebellion. What did you expect us to do? Sit and do nothing?” The Elders cried out.

“Definitely not murdering innocent men, women and children!”

“Naruto you need to calm down.” Tsunade stepped in closer.

“I want to kill you so much. The need to punish you is so strong that it itches under my skin.” Naruto shook his head. “Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t do it.”

“Naruto, stop! You cannot be serious.” Kakashi’s guts just turned around.

Tsunade and Kakashi were getting desperate. They both knew once Naruto has gone on the rampage, it was almost impossible to get him back without damaging half of his surroundings.

“Naruto…”

Kakashi froze. That voice. That can’t be. He slowly turned around to see Sasuke standing at the edge of the roof, in his black trousers and white kimono top. The moonlight was reflecting in his pale face and dark red eyes. At that moment Sasuke looked like a God.

“How?” Tsunade was shocked. “According to our examinations it would take you weeks to be able to move properly.”

“Let’s just say I have a strong reason to live.” Sasuke’s eyes pierced Kakashi’s, who just stood there in awe. Yes, this was his Sasuke.

“Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice was calm yet strong.” Listen to me… You need to calm down. You are destroying everything around you, including yourself.”

“Sasuke...” Naruto’s body was shaking. His eyes were fighting colourful battle, red versus blue.

“How can you be so cool with this? You know what they did to your clan. You just let them get away with it? Doesn’t it hur-

“It hurts like hell. Every single time I remember them. I miss my mother’s laugh, my father’s strict look and Itachi’s tap on “my forehead. Tears were coming down from Sasuke’s eyes. Tsunade and Kakashi watched them silently.

“I want to kill them Naruto. I want to kill them so much for everything they’ve done to me. But if we start taking justice in our own hands and giving it to people as we think they deserve it, then we are no better than them. We have Hokage and the whole system for that. You cannot let your emotions to control you. The old Sasuke did that. And looked how it ended.” Sasuke was coming closer and closer to Naruto.

The elders were whimpering with pain. Naruto’s chakra was burning their skin.

“I don’t think I can stop.” Naruto cried. They did horrible things and because of them the person I love is out of village to clean their mess. I cannot forgive them. They need to know what the pain feels like.

“I can’t stop.” Naruto’s eyes were quickly becoming more and more red. The three shinobi tensed.

“Kakashi, I will use my Sharingan in case we need to tame the Nine-tails. This is beyond dangerous. Naruto can barely control himself and that control will be gone in an instant.” Sasuke got into fighting stand, followed by the other two shinobi.

“I guess there is no other way.” Tsunade said with a sad look.

“Sasuke, I cannot…I can’t-“ Naruto couldn’t breathe. It was too much for him.

“Yes, you can.” A voice resonated from the dark. Shikamaru stepped into the light, his face completely serious.

“Shikamaru, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission outside the village.” Kakashi sounded surprised. He didn’t expect the mission to be that fast.

“We managed everything quite quickly. We buried all the mercenaries and the rest of them, who survived the explosion, are behind bars. We took the rest of Danzo’s body and destroyed it. I came as fast as I could when I got the message from Godaime.” Shikamaru explained.

A big roar left Naruto’s mouth. The last flashes of blue in his eyes were dying.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru came closer. “I know you can hear me. Please. YOU need to put it together.”

“Shika…Don’t come near me. I will burn you.”

“No, You won’t.”

“I can’t control it.”

“Yes, you can.” Shikamaru was coming closer.

“Please, don’t!” Naruto cried out

“You are not gonna hurt me.” Shikamaru could feel the heat almost touching his body. He was just couple of inches from Naruto’s chakra. It has now spread and created a whole shield, preventing the Elders to escape.

“How- do -you -know?” Naruto was breathing heavily, fighting for the last fragments of control.

“Because I know you and I believe in you. Naruto I know would never hurt or endanger people of Konoha.”

And with that Shikamaru stepped into the Naruto’s chakra and let it surround them both. He opened his arms and hugged Naruto, bumping their foreheads into each other.

“And Because I love you, dummy.” He had whispered right before he kissed him.

The red chakra disappeared; everything went silent. Naruto dropped to his knees and took Shikamaru, who was still holding him tightly in his arms, with him. The only thing you could hear was Naruto’s crying. It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 27/11/20  
> I have one short story about Naru/Shika. It will be online once I finish this series. We are almost at the End.


	9. Be strong, Kai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk with elders continues.

Silence surrounded them. People of Konoha were being evacuated to the safer part of the village. Yet the only sound you could hear was the wind running through the night. Naruto was resting in Shikamaru’s arms. All the anger and frustration were gone. Shikamaru was holding his lover firmly, but his sight never left the Uchiha man. He looked so calm and in balance, apart from the eyes. His eyes were telling a different story and those eyes were focused only on one thing. The elders. _So, what are you gonna do, Sasuke?_

“Tsunade, we are the elders of this village. I demand that you get us to the safe place. Far from this madness, how-

“This madness was caused by you. We are in this mess because you fucked up. So why don’t you do me a favour and shut the hell up.” Tsunade was exhausted and the last thing she wanted was to deal with these brats. Her whole concentration went towards Sasuke. The elders were quite in shock. No Hokage had the nerve to speak with them like that.

“In that case, I will help myself.” Homura got up and helped Koharu to do so as well. They started to walk away. A firm hand stopped them from keep going any further.

“Hatake, what are you doing? “ Homura asked, his voice shaking.

“You are not going anywhere. You will sit down and listen to him.” Kakashi pointed on Sasuke. “He’s got questions and you will answer every single one of them. “

Three shinobis appeared on the edge of the roof.

“Godaime…Are you ok?” Ibiki asked, looking around, calculating how much of damage Naruto caused. He froze when he saw Sasuke.

“Take him.” He ordered his subordinates.

“No!” Tsunade said sharply.

“But Godaime…”

“Stay where you are and listen to him. Shikamaru, go and take Naruto far from the village. Your team will accompany you on your way. You know the protocol. You will be safe there.”

“The protocol?” Kakashi asked.

“Things to do when the Kyubi gets out of control. Don’t worry they will be fine.” Tsunade answered.

“Ba-chan…I am so sorry.” Naruto’s voice was quiet and raspy.

“I-

“Naruto. We will talk later. You need to rest. We all have been through a lot for one night” “ _And more’s to come”_ Tsunade thought, looking at the young Uchiha.

Kakashi sent his look towards Shikamaru and then slowly nodded. The ninja was gone with a blink of an eye.

“This is ridiculous. I demand-

Kakashi pushed his hands towards the shoulders of the elders, making them sit down. The floor of the roof wasn’t exactly comfortable for them, but he didn’t care.

Sasuke came closer, he could reach their throats in an instant. But instead, he just sat down in a crossed legged position. He could sense the fear. He would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Finally. The people responsible for the death of his clan are in front of him. Shaking, scared shitless.

“So, I wanna hear everything. Why did you let my family die?”

“How can you even ask?” Koharu said with a shocked voice

“You said it yourself. They were organizing an uprising to take control over the village. We couldn’t let this happen.“ Homura answered.

“So, you decided to murder them all instead.”

“You act they were innocent precious beings. Have you forgotten your own bloody history? Koharu shouted out.

“The Uchiha ninja were-

“My mother was no ninja. She never took one’s life. My neighbours were elderly people who ran their business with sweets here in Konoha. Their grandchildren were around age seven.” Sasuke cried out.

“My Grandmother never hurt a single person. Did they all deserve to die?”

“They…There are no simple and easy choices at war.” Homura said quietly

“What war. There was no war. You started the war the day you manipulated my brother and made him slaughter his whole clan.” Sasuke screamed at them.

“What about Sandaime? Did he agree to it?”

“He didn’t want to at first, but we and Danzo persuaded him that it was necessary.”

Sasuke clenched his fists. It took him a lot of self-control not to kill them straight away. He leaned a bit closer. All the ninjas on the roofed stiffened. Kakashi was ready to interfere. But Sasuke pulled back. He got up, which caused a reaction from the elders as the quickly stood up as well, feeling uncomfortable. Sasuke pointed at the rest of the ninjas.

“Now I want you to tell them. Everything. So, they know why I will never accept this village as home and why they will never accept me as one of their own. I want them to know what you caused.” Sasuke reached behind his back to draw couple of sharp Kunais and placed them to their throat.

“Speak!” An so they spoke. They were speaking for hours and provided all the details. How they learned about Uchiha’s plan, who helped, what Danzo did to Shisue and how he took all the eyes. They talked about Itachi and his long-life mission as a traitor. When they finished, it was almost dawn.

“My last question is: What did you do with the bodies? I don’t believe you would just bury them.”

“Some of them were you to study the Sharingan and scientific research.” Sasuke stiffened

“Disgusting.” Kakashi felt nothing but repulsion.

“The rest we burnt to ashes.” Koharu said.

“What about my father and my mother? Sasuke asked.

The elders looked at each other. It seemed that there was a silent conversation between them. Suddenly the mood changed. Gone was their fear.

“I guess our fates are doomed. So why not have a bit of fun.” Koharu said.

“Oh. We used them in our favour. As you know Danzo took your father’s eyes and we gave your mother to Orochimaru as a gift.” Homura smirked with pleasure. “He made a good use of her cells and blood for his experiments.”

Tsunade grasped for the air. This was way too much. She would have never imagined the elders would go so far. It made her feel sick.

“That is enough. I think we have everything. Ibiki?”

“I recorded every single word, they said.”

“Oh… but Tsunade…” Koharu smirked. “I think Sasuke is not finished with us. Look at these hungry eyes of his. They are desperate for blood.”

Kakashi stepped closer, fully aware of the two kunais, that haven’t left the throats the whole time.

“Sasuke, listen to me. You won. They lost they will have nothing. You can leave it be.

Tsunade silently watched the whole situation. She didn’t want to interfere until necessary. Sasuke was shaking all over his body. Tear dripping from his eyes. He wanted to kill them so badly.

_Mother…How could they. Mother. I am sorry. Mother I was not strong enough._

“What are you waiting for Sasuke? End our misery. The elders teased the young boy.

“Isn’t that what you always wanted? To become the true avenger?” They didn’t care anymore. Their fate was sealed. Now they just wanted to lure Sasuke’s dark side into the light.

“Com’n!”

“Are you that afraid?”

“I knew you didn’t have it in yourself.”

“You’re just a pathetic little child playing at an adult.”

Sasuke’s blood was boiling. “I want to kill you. I want to skin you alive. I want you to suffer so much. I want you to experience the pain of mine.”

Suddenly a warm hand touched his shoulder. He looked up. Tsunade was standing right next to him.

“That is not what your parent would have wanted for you. Don’t throw away your life. There is still hope for you. “

Sasuke looked away back to the elders, their pleased arrogant faces challenging him. He put his hands down from their throats.

“I won’t make the same mistake twice. I have someone I need to be there for. You can rot in the prison for the rest of your damn lives.” Sasuke whispered

Ibiki nodded to one of his shinobi. The elders found themselves with their hand tied up.

“Take them to my office. I will deal with them later.” Tsunade ordered.

Their screams as they have been dragged towards the Hokage tower could be heard all over the village. Once the elders were gone, all the eyes turned to the young Uchiha.

“Godaime, what are we gonna do about him? Ibiki asked. We cannot let him move freely. He is dangerous, he must be under control. At least until we find a solution.”

“You wanna lock me eh, Ibiki?” Sasuke smirked, still visibly shaking from what he learned about his mother.

“Don’t give me this attitude you brat. You are a criminal. You should be thanking for not killing you on that spot. “ Ibiki shouted at him.

Tsunade let her breath out loudly. _This is not gonna be easy._

She slowly put her hand off Sasuke. And stepped back, only to be replaced by Kakashi who just couldn’t stand it any longer. In an instant he was next to Sasuke, holding his hand. Sasuke closed his eyes with a little smile, enjoying this moment.

“You guys are not making it simple for me, right?” Tsunade sighed.

“Sasuke, you left the village in order to seek power and joined Orochimaru who was a rouge nin. You hurt Naruto. You planned your vengeance upon the village. Yet this village raised you and when you get lethally injured, we saved your life.” Tsunade said with a firm voice.

Kakashi protested “Godaime, this is not so simple, you can’t-

“I know it’s not. I know it’s way more complicated and big part of the problem was the village itself. But this is what the inhabitants of Konoha will think. I cannot just brush all of your actions under the carpet.”

“Then tell them the truth, bring the actions of the elders to the light.” Sasuke said slowly.

“I can do it, but slowly. These people need time. I can’t just dump it on them and do like everything is ok. You know what the people are like.”

“Yes, they are hillbillies, I don’t need their permission or love or acceptance. I lost it before I was even born. The Uchiha clan was always hated and despised. I got nothing to offer them.”

“Yet, you were willing to return...I wonder why?” Tsunade smirked, looking at Kakashi.

“I…I…” It was the first time that day Sasuke would lose words.

“I have here someone I care about very much. Someone I don’t wanna leave alone.” Sasuke looked at Kakahsi and then back at Godaime.

“So, what are you gonna do with me?” He asked.

“Well, I can either punish you by putting you in the jail for a long time or there is another option.” Tsunade said quietly.

“What option?” Kakashi asked.

“An exile.”

Kakashi felt like someone would pierce his stomach with an iced dagger. “You canno-

“You will be forbidden to enter the land of fire under the death penalty. You will never return to Konoha again.”

“Godaime please, there must be-

“I take the exile.” Sasuke said firmly.

“Sasuke, no. We find another solution. It will take time but please don’t give up.” Kakashi was getting desperate.

“Kakashi listen, these people will never accept me, and neither will I accept this village as my home. They have done too much; I have done too much.” Sasuke answered.

“But-

“I murdered and tortured, I was the one who turned my back on them first, at least in their eyes. They will never forgive me. “

“But what about Naruto?”

“He will understand. I got his forgiveness a long time ago even though I don’t deserve it.

“You don’t mind, people won’t know the truth? Kakashi asked.

“They will…with time. Now the most important people to me know it and understand. And that is what matters to me. You matter to me.” Sasuke let his breath out. All the tension slowly leaving his body.

“Good, because I am coming with you.” Kakashi said determined.

“You can’t.” Tsunade said.

“What?”

“Sasuke is a rouge nin, if you join him, you will get the same status. I CANNOT let this happen. You still have orders and obligations towards Konoha and your students.”

“Fuck them!” Kakashi was furious. “I don’t want them. I rather –

“Watch what you are about to say carefully, Hatake.” Ibiki said. “It could be considered a treason.”

“Kakashi, listen to me. I really understand your situation, I do honestly. But I cannot let you go with him. It would endanger your life and put me in the position where I would have to choose between arresting you or having you executed for treason.” Tsunade explained “Please give me time, I will find solution for both of you.”

“Godaime, I dedicated my whole life for the village. Then why…?” Kakashi’s tears were course down from his eyes. “Is this how the village pays me back.”

Sasuke stepped closer to Kakashi and connected their foreheads. “Don’t worry about me. I will be fine.” Warm hands took his face. Kakashi pulled him closer and kissed him gently. The kiss lasted short time. Sasuke pulled out, otherwise he would lose his control and do something stupid.

“I just found you and I feel like I am losing you again.” Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist.

“Be strong, Kai, I will find my way to you again”. Sasuke kissed Kakashi with his warm soft lips again.

“Alright, time to go before we let people back to their homes.” Ibiki said.

“Firstly, I will seal you lovely eyes and then depart you to the borders of land of fire.”

“Try to touch my eyes and I will kill you in an instant.” Sasuke whispered with threatening voice.

“What did you-

“Ibiki, that won’t be necessary.” Tsunade ordered. He won’t do anything and besides they will be his escort. Guy sensei and his team showed up.

Sasuke smirked. “All good with me.” He came closer to them, getting from Kakashi’s arms. They all were standing there with serious faces.

“Sasuke, please…I.”

“Let’s not prolong this, I wanna be out of here as soon as possible.”

Sasuke stood in the middle of the shinobi created. His last look belonged to Kakashi. The young shinobi looked at him with a promise. He looked at him the way only an Uchiha could, strong and proud. And then he was gone.

\-------------------

They appeared in the mountains next to the border with Land of fire. The wind was crying and bowing so strongly they had to hold together.

“So, what now?” Sasuke asked

“You see that woods at the foothill? There is a small house, it used to be a meeting point for the leaders of alliance during the third ninja war. That is your new home, if you choose it to be so.” Guy sensei told him.

“Fine with me.”

“Here are some clothes and supplies. Good luck young Uchiha. I wish I could say, we will see each other again but I am not so sure.” Guy handed over the stuff.

Sasuke stepped back from them and nodded. The four ninjas disappeared as Sasuke turned his back to them, facing the road to the forest. He could not feel the cold or the wind, trying to tear his hospital clothes apart. His thoughts were with Kakashi.

_And here I am, all alone again._ Sasuke started to walk towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. Here it is. Last two chapters ahead.


	10. Please, don't go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke ang his lonely life

The room was dark, and the only light was coming from the candles placed in each room’s corners. Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the square, crossed leg position, eyes closed, meditating…remembering.

**********

The house was cold and empty. Sasuke could see the mould growing on the walls. He closed the main door behind him and continued through the hall. There were two rooms on his left side. Probably bedroom and guest room, with a crushed door leading into garden. On his right side there was a small kitchen, with broken plates and dishes. All covered in dust. Sasuke kept walking towards a small door in front of him. He put his hands on it and pushed. With a long cry the door opened. Sasuke entered something that used to be a small shrine. The whole space was tiny and murky. There was a short futon in front of the altar. Not knowing why, Sasuke closed the door and walked towards it. Lying down on it, squeezing his knees towards his chest, surrounded by the silence.

The sounds of crying started to come out. Sasuke’s body was shaking, all the grief and anxiety, that was accumulated in there since Danzo’s attack, slowly taking over him. But this time there was no Kakashi, no Naruto, just him.

***

The days were running slowly, yet Sasuke developed daily routine that he could stick to. It also guaranteed that he wasn’t going mad. Every morning he would get up and train. Physically he was getting stronger and stronger. The recovery from the fight with Danzo took a long time. The first month was the real test. To be able to take care of himself whilst recovering. Luckily there was a small village near the Hideout. The locals didn’t know anything about him. The first time he showed up in their village they were quite suspicious but as soon as he offered his help in any matter the people would require, they accepted him, it was actually the first time he wasn’t judged because he was an Uchiha. No anger or contempt in their eyes. Sasuke was surprised how easily he was acknowledged.

He started working for the village council, doing all the work that was needed. Whether it was repair, animal hunt or getting rid of some thieves. This was a way how to keep social contact and earn some money.

The money earned he would use to repair the small house that has become his new home. Part of the money went to different villages and places, that thanks to him and Orochimaru suffered damage. This was his way to atone from his sins. Sasuke also planned to go on a journey and ask for forgiveness the people themselves but for now he focused on the house. He started off slowly. First, he repaired the house structure and reinforced the base. The people from the village would help him with the wooden parts and the floor. Most of the work went into kitchen. There were so many things to repair to make it functional again. But with the help of the village council, he was able to get the right people to help him deal with it. Sasuke invested quite a lot of time into the garden behind the house. His mother loved the small pond they had at the Uchiha’s residence. She would take him there every day and they would sit on the edge, laugh, and relax. Sasuke managed to recreate this pond using water from a small water fall nearby his house. Soon the house looked exactly as Sasuke would remember his own from the time when he was a child.

After two months of hard work There was just one room left to repair. Sasuke entered the room once since he has arrived. The small futon was still there. The mood depressing. Sasuke sighed out and started taking all the things out to throw them away.

***************

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and got up. He had no idea who it could be. No one from the council, that was for sure. He managed to do all the task for the next week in two days. Another advantage of being a ninja. In the middle of the hall, he felt that familiar chakra. He stopped. So, it is him. He surely took his time.

Sasuke continued to walk and open the door. Meeting his gaze with the other ninja.

“Long-time no see, Naruto.”

“Hello, Sasuke.” Naruto’s face was serious.

The two men were standing there in silence. Facing each other. After two minutes Naruto started to wriggle.

“Don’t you invite me in?”

“Should I?”

“Com’n Sasuke, that is not fair. “ Naruto said quietly

“No Naruto, it is as fair as you and the village keeping me from the person I love.” Sasuke tensed.

“How...How is he?” Sasuke asked.

“He is trying every day. To find a way back to you. He misses you very much. “

“Naruto…”

“We are all trying, ok. The elders have been sent to prison, we managed to repair the damages I caused that night. And we are slowly revealing the truth about Itachi and your clan and what Danzo and the elders did to the village and you. But it takes time. There are still some countries that are calling for your head. Tsunade is trying to negotiate so you could return back, but people remember. They-“

“Naruto, I know what I did in the past. No need to remind me that. I deserve what I got…I just wish he could be here with me.” Sasuke bowed his head, fists clenched. “I miss him. Naruto…I fucking miss him so much.”

Two hands wrapped around his shoulders. “Sasuke, we will find a way, please, don’t lose hope.”

“Don’t you wanna come in?” Sasuke sighed.

“Hey baka, that was like my first question, dattebbayo.” Naruto complained.

Sasuke had to smirk. He stepped back, letting Naruto inside.

“Wow, Sasuke. How did you managed to change this piece of crap into such beautiful home?” Naruto asked.

“I had help, and nothing to do anyway.” Sasuke was leading Naruto into guest room. They both sat down.

“So, tell me everything. “

“Well, where to start. After you left, People were confused and demanded explanation. So, we told them the truth about me attacking the elders and you saving the day. That got them quite surprised and the news started to spread even beyond our borders. Soon Tsunade was forced to arrange a meeting with other country leaders to explain them everything. Some of them accepted the truth quite quickly, others hesitated. But after we brought the elders and they confessed, we got everyone onboard. But the full picture of their actions hasn’t sank in properly, yet.”

“So, the only thing keeping me away from entering Fire country again are my past actions.” Sasuke said with a cold voice.

“As I said before, most of the leaders are willing to forgive you but some are way too stubborn. I am sorry Sasuke, in their eyes you have done-

-too much.” Sasuke finished.

“But why is it that Kakashi cannot come visit me?”

“When we told the truth, we had to come clean about your relationship with him as well.”

Sasuke closed his eyes.

“If he joins you now, he will be declared a rogue nin as yourself and will be executed.”

“Are you telling me Godaime would-

“She would never do it. But opposing to other leaders could possibly lead to war. And nobody wants that.”

“So, what now?”

“We just need to wait. There are currently only three leaders wanting your head. The one from Stone land, Hidden village from the Rain and ….and Gaara.”

Sasuke remembered all of them. In the first two it was mostly a matter of ravaging and stealing. With Gaara…it was complicated. He personally did not do anything to him it was about how much he hurt Naruto and in Gaara’s eyes, that was something that could not be forgiven.

“Gaara always loved you, as a friend and brother. No surprise he cannot forgive me. I hurt you way too much.”

“But that doesn’t matter now. I forgave you already.”

“He did not.”

“Sasuke, listen, here you are safe. From what I heard from the villagers you are great deal of help for them. The leaders even know about the money you send every time you get paid. They are more than willing to forgive you and meet with you once the death penalty is withdrawn. Gaara is meeting with the other two leaders due to some business next month. I intend to go to the Sand village and speak with all of them again. “

“When is it?” Sasuke asked.

“It is Monday the 15th. Three weeks from now. Just wait a bit Sasuke, I will persuade him. You will see Kakashi again.” Naruto got up, ready to leave.

“I won’t fail. He loves you and you love him. There is no reason for you to be apart.” Naruto gave Sasuke one last look. And then he was gone.

“Arigatou, my friend.” Sasuke smiled.

***

Kakashi was walking through the village. The day was coming to its end and the last sun rays were fighting for their lives but slowly the shadows took over. The mood in the village was calming. People were closing their shops, running towards their home, chatting with each other.

But Kakashi didn’t pay any attention to them. It was just another day for him survive. Sasuke was gone and another negotiation with the feudal lords went downhill. Everything went downhill since Sasuke left.

Kakashi’s missions were changed only to local ones. That didn’t require him to travel long distances. Most of his time he spent teaching new students and testing them. Not that he would let anyone pass. He distanced himself from others, especially from Hokage, Naruto and his colleagues. He couldn’t forgive Godaime the decision she made, even though he understood her position, and he couldn’t look into Naruto’s face without feeling disappointment. He let the boy down. H promised him to help bring Sasuke back, he failed. Life seemed to be pointless at the moment.

“Kakashi.”

“Hmm? It’s you Guy. “

“Wanna go and race with to the top of the hokage’s heads? I still owe you one from last time.”

“No, thanks. I have no time for silly games.” Kakashi answered quietly.

As he was passing Guy, a gentle hand stopped him.

“So at least come and have ramen with me.”

Soon Kakashi found himself, sitting at Ichiraku’s, hunting his noodles around the plate.

“Are you gonna play with that food or actually eat it?”

“I am not hungry.” Kakashi retorted.

“I see.”

Silence fell upon them.

“That Uchiha boy. He made a fine home out of that place. He has been working pretty hard. At least what the reports say”

“Hnnm…”

“I know you miss the boy.”

Kakashi clenched his fists.

“Even though he chose the wrong path, he tries very hard to redeem himself. And he truly loves you.”

“Stop it.” Kakashi hissed.

“Who would have thought that you will be the one that has so big impact on him. You did change this boy!”

“Don’t-

“But you need to pull yourself together. You still have Naruto and us who rely on you. We are all trying to find a way for you and Sasuke to be together.”

“And how is it working for you so far, hm? I should have run with him-

“Putting the whole village under the danger of war. You know what he did and how difficult the situation was. You cannot just run away. That is not like you at all.”

“Sometimes I wish I could just run away. “

“You are hurting, Kakashi, I understand, but shutting yourself down from your friends won’t bring you any good.”

“I just, I just want him by my side.”

A rough hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. “Have faith.”

“By the way, Naruto informed him today about the meeting in Suna. You know what that means, don’t you? “

“Thank you, Guy.” Kakashi smiled. It was the first smile after long time.

“Now eat some food, you grew thin. How am I supposed to be fighting you in our next race if you are giving me such advantage?”

“How about who will finish the ramen first?”

“That’s my man.”

***

On Monday three persons gathered in the guest room. The sand village was lively this morning. People were all over the place, talking, arguing for price on the market or just simply laughing together in the morning sun.

“I see.”

“Well, in that case there is only one way for us to resolve this.” Gaara said.

“Thank you Kazekage. It will be our pleasure. We will provide necessary supplies for your gardens and water stations and if in return you could help get rid of the band of savages, trying to steal from our villages, we would be more than grateful.”

“That is not a problem. The cooperation of our villages is vital for all of us. Now I would like to discuss the payme-

“Gaara…I am so sorry, but you have visitors.” Temari burst in the office.

“Can it wait? We are in the middle of a meeting.”

“It’s urgent. And it is-

“Hello Gaara.” Naruto walked into the room.

“Ts, you again.”

“Naruto Uzumaki. I have been seeing you face very often lately.” One of the feudal lords gave him a smirk.

“Let me guess, you wanna discuss the Uchiha situation.” Gaara said

“Yes.”

“Well, you already know our answer.” The feudal lord stated.

“Yet, I must try it again. I know Sasuke has done some horrible things. But he is really trying to make it right. That is why I ask-

“Make it right!!” Gaara spat out.

“Tell it to the people who died from his hands. Tell the families that their relatives won’t be with them because of the young Uchiha and Orochimaru.”

“Sasuke killed Orochimaru.”

“One thing doesn’t make him hero.” The other lord stated.

“As far as I know, people from your villages didn’t suffer any life loses, it was mostly theft and burglary to get food and money for his…journey.” Naruto hissed.

“Revenge you mean.” Gaara said with a dangerous tone.

“Gaara…”

“Naruto, I am sorry. I cannot forgive him. Not because what he did to all of us. But for what he did to you. If it wasn’t for you, I would be on a very different path. Path of hatred. Sasuke’s path.”

“He is not on it anymore.”

“I don’t care. He treated you like a piece of crap. He attacked you. He wanted to kill you. He put all his ex-comrades in danger. I understand his situation, trust me. I understand how he felt. And Konoha has to answer from their actions towards his clan. But he chose to see only darkness when help was offered to him. It was his doing what he brought upon himself.”

“Gaara, please listen to me. I-

Suddenly a person in a cloak jumped through the window, shattering it into pieces. Both Gaara and Naruto got into fighting stands, in front of the feudal lords, crouching behind them.

“Who are you? What do you want?” The lords screamed out.

“That chakra…No, it can’t be.” Naruto was in shock.

Sasuke rolled down his cape. Facing Gaara with a harsh look.

“You!”

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have come to settle this situation of mine.”

********************

Sasuke got up earlier than expected. Today was the day. He has been travelling for the last three days. Luckily the sand village was not that far from his home that was situated right in between country of Wind and Fire. Sasuke had to smirk. What a better way to keep an eye on him. He couldn’t enter the country of fire unless he wanted to be killed. He wasn’t sure about country of wind but considering Gaara. It would be the same.

Yet that didn’t stop him. Even though the villages at his place grew to his heart and he made a fine home of that place. It still felt empty, dark, lonely. He just couldn’t live without Kakashi. And if he is not allowed, he won’t live at all.

Getting into sand village was quite easy. He just had to borrow local clothes and documents to reason his visit. (Meaning he stole it from the first merchant that crossed his path.) _Yeah, Gaara won’t be very happy._ The streets of the sand village were full of people. Sasuke could hear the laughter of the kids playing and jumping around. Sasuke kept heading forward. There in front of him there was a big round building, a Kazekage base. He could see Gaara through the window. He was talking with the other two feudal lords. _Ok, here is my chance_.

A strong hand stopped him. “Hey where do you think you are going.” Guard asked.

“I need to go in there. I need to speak with Kazekage.” Sasuke answered politely.

“Sure, you need.” The guard showed no trust towards Sasuke, he was eyeing him suspiciously.

“The Kazekage is busy right now. Tell me what you need, and I will leave him a message.”

“See, this is a personal matter. He is a good friend of mine.”

“How come I don’t believe you at all.” The guard laughed harshly. “Do you know how many people ask every day to see the Kazekage? He is a busy man, and you don’t have any documents that would confirm your visit. Get lost.”

The guard pushed Sasuke, making him do couple of steps backwards. Alright, there is no other chance. Sasuke grabbed the guard’s arm, using his back as a turning point and threw him into ground far from the entrance. The other guards were running to help to stop him. But Sasuke was quicker and with one big leap he jumped through the window, landing in the middle of the Kazekage’s room.

********************

“So. What do you want.” Gaara asked

“Sasuke…what ar-

“Naruto, shut up.”

“Heee?”

Sasuke looked intensely into Gaara’s eyes. And then he dropped to his knees, making a huge bow. “I come to ask for your forgiveness and to redeem from my sins.”

“Isn’t it a bit late for that.” Gaara smirked.

The guards ran into the Kazekage’s room. “Gaara, careful, everyone, protect the Kage.”

All of them pointed their swords against Sasuke’ neck.

“No, wait, this is a misunderstanding.” Naruto screamed out.

The room got chaotic in an instant. People were panicking. Naruto wanted to help Sasuke, the other two lords were whimpering, squeezed in the corner. Temari stood next to Gaara ready to defend him.

“Enough.” Gaara roared. Still looking at Sasuke. Silence fell upon the room.

“Sasuke, do you know what you are asking?”

“Yes.”

“I believe I already gave you my answer. Did Naruto fail to pass it on to you?”

“I need to try again.”

“Why. What is your motive? What drives you so much forward?” Gaara asked.

“There is a person I care about deeply. And because of my actions and the actions of the hidden leaf we are not able to be together.”

“Who would have thought that the person who changed your heart wasn’t Naruto, but your sensei.” Gaara laughed.

“I love Kakashi very much, he is in my heart every moment I breathe.”

“Then I guess it should be enough for you. You deserve far less.”

“Gaara, I know I’ve hurt people and my deeds will be hard to redeem. But what I am asking for is a chance to try.”

“Why should I give you a chance?” Gaara was getting furious. “You hurt the most important friend I have. You tried to kill him, almost successfully. He considered you a brother. Do you have any idea how he must have felt?”

The room fell silent again. The only sound you could hear was the men’s breathing.

“I hurt Naruto. And there won’t be a day I wouldn’t regret it. He was the only one who believed in me the whole time. He sacrificed his own happiness in order to bring me back home. “

“Could not say that better.” Gaara grimaced.

“But he forgave me and as you know I could hardly call that village my home. That is why I am here. The most important person to me is in that village and I cannot see him under the death penalty. “

“The same rule applies here if you didn’t know.”

“But I can’t live without him. So, if this is how it must be, I am fine with it.” Sasuke’s look got even more intense.

“Sasuke, wait. You can’t.“ Naruto screamed out.

“Naruto, stay out of this.” Gaara ordered.

“Gaara, please.” Naruto came closer to his friend. “I know you are hurting, but you are being swallowed by the hate and revenge. I am alright. Sasuke got my forgiveness. Please, let go.”

“Naruto, I-

A person jumped through the second window, cracking it into pieces.

“Seriously, what is wrong with people today.” Gaara said, irritated.

“Kakashi sensei. What are you doing here?” Naruto asked with a surprised voice.

“Naruto, stay out of this.” Kakashi said firmly.

“Whaaaat. Why is everyone telling me that?”

“Because it’s truth.” Sounded from the whole room unisono.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. “I knew I would find you here. Only you could do something so stupid. I had a bad feeling since the moment Guy told me that you knew about this meeting.”

“Gaara, I came here to-

“SILENCE”

“I think I had enough for today.” Gaara came closer towards Sasuke. “You know you are lucky to still have people who care about you. “

“I don’t deserve them.” Sasuke said looking at Kakashi

“No, you don’t.” Gaara looked at Kakashi as well.

“You really do love him, right?” Gaara approached the silver-hair ninja.

“With all my heart.” Kakashi answered.

Gaara sighed and stepped back. “Alright, all three of you will be escorted to our borders, Sasuke especially straight to his new home.”

“But…the death penalty?” One of the lords said.

“I don’t wanna hear it. I will let you know what my decision is.”

“Gaara, pleas-

“Naruto, go.”

“And before you leave, be so kind, Sasuke, and return the clothes to its rightful owner, would ya?

“Arigatou, Gaara.” Sasuke smiled. Then his gaze concentrated on Kakashi.

“Ka-

“I know Sasuke, just hold on there.” His lover bowed his head.

And then Sasuke was grabbed by one of the guards and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

***

It has been more than two months and Kakashi was still not there. Sasuke continued working for the village. He had to wait for Gaara’s answer. That guy might not like him, but he is the man of his word. Sasuke trusted him that h would give him his answer. And so, he waited. The winter was coming, preparations needed to be done. The garden needed to be taken care of and someone needed to prepare the path for traders in Winter. Sasuke volunteered. The job was paid well, and it kept his mind occupied.

The days became shorter and the nights longer. For every other man it was a chance to sleep and rest more. A chance to spend time with his family. But not for Sasuke. He could barely sleep; the nights have become living nightmares for him. He would spent hours thinking about Kakashi, his own life, what he wants from it, what he did and what he would have done differently.

Today was the last day before the village would close its gates to everyone apart the traders. Sasuke came home quite early. But the sky was already dark. He went straight to take a shower and then prepared something to eat. If there was anything that gave him pleasure. It was reading. And thanks to Naruto, he could get any book he asked from Hidden leaf library.

It was eight o’clock when everything was done and Sasuke was lying on his futon with a cup of tea next to it and a book in his hands. The book was about Uchiha’s family tree. Another thing Sasuke was spending time with. He gathered all the materials about Uchiha family he could, from old scrolls to the newest version of Konoha history book.

He wanted to make sure people will know the truth about Uchiha clan. His truth. About his family, his loving mother and father and especially about Itachi. That was important to his. The results of his research he wanted to publish in his own book. He wrote about everything, the third ninja war, his clan and its role in Hidden leaf, about Danzo and the Elders. With some luck, Godaime will accept this and it will be a way to tell people the whole truth.

Sasuke put the book aside, rubbing his eyes. It was time to sleep. _Like if I am lucky to be able to._ Sasuke turned off the lights and got under the blanket. He kept staring into the ceiling. He tried to focus on his breathing, but it didn’t help. Then he was counting until thousand, didn’t help. Very well-known feeling slowly took over his mind and body. That feeling of loneliness and anxiety. His brain was working for more than hundred percent, thinking, overthinking. Suddenly he started to sweat. His breathing was getting heavy and unsteady. His whole body was tensed like a string. Yet his knees were pressed against his chest.

_Com’n, focu…us Sasuke, just a little longer and it will go away, and you can sleep. Just a little long – shit it’s not going away. Someone PLEASE …help me…Kakashi…please my love…come to me…no one is coming…I wanna die…I wonder what NARUTO is doing…dark…cold...empty…please someone…I-_

Two hands wrapped around his waist; a familiar scent surrounded him.

“Shhhhh Sasuke, I am here…I am here.” Kakashi buried his face into Sasuke’s neck, covering it with small kisses.

“Kakashi…You came. Please tell me this is not a dream.” Sasuke turned around a took Kakashi’s face into his hands.

“My love” tears were pouring from his eyes.

“I am not going anywhere”. Kakashi smiled and held his lover even tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for delay. Here it is. Last chapter is coming next week and if I manage one bonus chapter about what happened with Naru and Shika after the incident with elders.


	11. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin

Sasuke opened his eyes. His head was slightly spinning. He could feel the first winter breeze running through the room. _Did I leave the window open? So unusual of him._ Yet his body felt nice and warm. He wanted to get up to close it. But a strong arm stopped him and pulled him back into the bed.

“Running away from me again?” Kakashi’s raspy voice resonated in the silent room.

“Kakashi…” The memories of yesterday evening hit him like a whip.

********

Sasuke was crying, he couldn’t see through his tears. This must be a dream; He is really here. In the same room, with him. Kakashi pulled him even closer and kept holding him until he would calm down, slowly running his hand up and down his back.

“Gosh, I missed you so much. “

“But how?” Sasuke asked, wiping off rest of his tears.

“Apparently, your bravery, or shall I say your foolishness, made an impression.” Kakashi said firmly.

“My fooli-

“Entering a country even though there is a death penalty waiting for you. Don’t you dare to risk your life like again! Do you have any Idea what could have happened to you?” Kakashi’s voice was harsh yet full of emotions.

“Death penalty says it pretty much all.” Sasuke stated.

“This is not funny.”

“I am not laughing.”

“Sasuke, without you, I don’t what I would do. Thinking that I ALMOST lost you again. I can’t stand it. I love you too much.” Kakashi sighed.

“And you have to understand that I won’t accept my life without you. I would rather be dead.”

“Silly boy.”

“I stopped being a boy the day I said I love you.”

Kakashi’s look got a bit softer. He looked at Sasuke and could see the determined gaze in his eyes. _There he is, my Uchiha, strong and proud_.

“I know, Sasuke.” Kakashi slowly leaned in and kissed him gently. “I love you too.”

“Kai, what happened then? How did you manage to change Gaara’s mind? It couldn’t be just me.” Sasuke asked.

“Later that week Gaara had a meet-up with Tsunade and they talk, a lot. I think it was more therapy than official meeting. Naruto joined later and together they persuaded him to cancel your exile. I still would avoid hidden Sand for a while. Gaara needs time. But it is done. You are free.” Kakashi explained.

“That means…”

“Yes, you can go back to Konoha.” Kakashi smiled at him.

“I…I…“ Sasuke’s face got a bit more serious. “Kakashi, I…”

“You don’t want to go back. “

“No.”

Kakashi waited for more.

“Please, don’t get me wrong. I would be more than happy to see Naruto again and I owe my ex-classmates an apology, at least. I wanna talk to Sakura and Godaime as well. But that village is-

-not your home.” Kakashi finished.

Sasuke closed his eyes, another wave of emotions was coming up out of his heart.

“Hey” Soft fingertips were soothing Sasuke’s face. “We don’t have to come back. We could stay here.”

Sasuke’s eyes opened in an instant. “Are you serious? You would give up your life in the village you love so much, for me?”

“My devotion to the village has changed. I know stuff I didn’t in the past. I learned that the ex-village leadership has done pretty nasty things. And we are not so far away. It took me only three days to get here. It’s not like we are saying goodbye to them.”

“But- Sasuke wanted to protest but Kakashi’s hand landed right at his face, covering his mouth.

“Oh, bloody hell, how many times do I have to tell you, my stupid little Uchiha. I love you and I am not leaving you again.” Kakashi’s voice was warm and kind.

Sasuke went still, letting Kakashi’s hand move from his mouth and explore his face.

“I…I…”

“You are not a very good talker today.” Kakashi smirked.

“And who’s fault is it?” Sasuke complained.

“Yeah, I have to admit that it’s my doing.” The silver-haired ninja laughed.

Sasuke put his hand onto Kakashi’s, making it stop. “Come, I want to show you something.”

He opened the door and led Kakashi through the hall. They both stopped in front of the silver door.

“Is something wrong?” The other ninja asked.

“I want you to go in and spend some time there. I…I made it for you, for us.” Sasuke stepped back and let Kakashi through. “I will make us something for dinner in the meantime.” And with that he turned around and walked towards kitchen. Kakashi watched his back for a second and then he opened the door and entered the room.

It was actually a small shrine. The whole space was very small but cosy, there was just enough room for two people. The air was full of jasmine scent, causing the atmosphere to be very comfortable and calming.

In the middle of the room there was a small altar, covered with grey-white fabric. On the altar there were pictures. Kakashi stepped a bit closer and sat down on the cushion placed in front of the altar. It took him a while to figure out what he was looking at. It was Sasuke’s family. His mother, father, Itachi, Shusei and his grandparents. And there was picture of Naruto and Sakura. Right next to it there was team 7 when they were twelve, all together with Kakashi behind them. And then there was… _No, that can’t be_ … Sakumo Hatake, the white fang. The picture itself was very old but it was him. His father when he was a young man. Kakashi couldn’t hold the tears anymore.

***

Sasuke was standing in the kitchen, cutting vegetables for soup. _It has been more than two hours since he left Kakashi in front of the shrine. I just hope he is ok. I thought it would make him happy, but maybe placing Kakashi’s father’s picture was not the best idea. But he is my family now and his family is mine as well._

Sasuke was caught in the spiral of his thoughts he didn’t even notice Kakashi entering the kitchen. It was until Kakashi came really close to him, so he could feel his breath on his neck. Sasuke stopped cutting the vegetables, waiting for Kakashi’s reaction. _Please say something._

“Thank you Sasuke, I…I appreciate what you have done.” Kakashi said quietly.

“It wasn’t only me. Naruto and Godaime helped as well. Without them I wouldn’t be able to get those photos.” Sasuke turned around, facing Kakashi. “I…”

“Shhh, you don’t have to say anything.” The older ninja stepped closer, taking Sasuke’s face into his hands.

For some reason Sasuke’s eyes got watery. “I am sorry. It’s just…this is too good to be truth, after everything, my clan, Itachi, Danzo, the exile, …I just counted on that I will end up dead or somewhere at the end of the world. Yet I found the one I love, and we can be together.”

“It’s alright Sasuke, it’s all gone now. You can rest. There is no need to fight anymore.” Kakashi were soothing the younger ninja.

“Com’n, let’s finish the dinner and go to bed. We are both tired.”

“Yeah.” Sasuke smiled. “Let’s do that.”

For the rest of the night, they just stayed in the bed, holding each other in silence and enjoying the presence of one another. And that was enough for them…

**********

Sasuke’s body relaxed. The disadvantage of being a ninja and the rogue one especially. Always ready to go.

“Come here.” Kakashi whispered.

And Sasuke went more than willingly. Who would not to be fair? The view on Kakashi, lying in his bed half naked, showing his abdominal muscles, was simply great. Sasuke got back under the blanket, snuggling under Kakashi’s arm and putting his head on the other ninja’s chest. Sasuke could hear Kakashi’s heartbeat. It was so calming and soothing. Sasuke felt happy, happy like he has not been for a long time.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asked with a smile on his face.

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me.”

“Then you must be imagining stuff, old man.”

“Yeah, my nipple is hard and wet from your tongue. I am hardly imagining stuff.” Kakashi’s voice got deeper and raspier.

“Hnnn.”

“Sasuke, oh shit.” A warm hand wrapped around his growing cock.

“Shhh, just enjoy it, Kai.” He purred.

Sasuke’s hand started to move up and down while he moved to the other nipple. Kakashi’s hand grabbed a tuft of Sasuke’s hair. His other hand was holding onto creased bed sheet.

“Oh, more.”

“What is it Kakashi, you are very sensitive today. I t looks like you haven’t relieved yourself since the last time you took me in that cave.” Sasuke sent a little smirk towards his crouch.

Kakashi held his breath. Sasuke had no idea how right he was. The younger ninja stopped his movement and looked up to him.

“Have you really not?”

“I had you in that cave and then Danzo happened and then you were unconscious. Afterwards Naruto lost control and right after that you were sent into exile. And to be fair I was in no mood to touch myself when you were gone. What about you?” Kakashi snorted.

Sasuke was stunned. _He really waited that long for me. Gaara was right. I don’t deserve you._

“Well, the nights here were long and sometimes I couldn’t hold myself. But guess who I was thinking of.”

“Naruto?” Kakashi asked with a serious face.

“How fucking dare you to spoil the mood with such a cheesy joke.” Sasuke put up offended face but in an instant he was flipped on his back with Kakashi on top of him.

“Maybe because I love teasing you.” Kakashi laughed but then he put his fingers on the edge of Sasuke’s lips, looking at the Uchiha man, asking for permission. He got it straight away, as the younger ninja sucked his fingers in and started to play with them. Sasuke was breathing heavily, making half moans as his mouth was full.

“Do you remember the cave, Sasuke? How your body took me in. My cock in your butt, pressing against your insides.” It was Kakashi’s turn to make his lover go crazy.

“Ahh, mo…more, please. I need-

“What do you need Sasuke? Tell me.” Kakashi was feeling the two hard cocks’ friction. He pulled out his fingers out of Sasuke’s mouth and got rid of their clothes in an instant. Then he pressed Sasuke’s body back into the bad, putting his legs on his shoulders and placing fingers covered by saliva against his entrance.

“So, tell me…I am waiting Sasuke.”

“I …I need y-you. Please …In …I…crazy”

Kakashi pressed against the entrance and to his surprise, two fingers went straight in.

“Well, well, someone has been playing a lot in here.” Kakashi teased him more.

“Shut up. It’s your fault anyway.” Sasuke’s voice was very shaky.

“Hnnn. That is a nice surprise.”

“Kakashi please.”

“Shh I know. You don’t have to hold it together. Just let go Sasuke. I wanna hear you.”

“Please”

Kakashi played with the fingers inside Sasuke for a bit and then it was even too much for him _. It has really been a long time._

Fingers were pulled out just to be replaced with hard pulsing cock. Sasuke screamed out with pain and pleasure mixed together.

“Gosh, this – this i-s so go-good. I want more Kakashi.”

“You will get more, don’t worry. From now on, every day.” Kakashi was whispering to his ear.

“I will fuck you any time possible, I will make you mine and I will be yours. Do you understand, my little Uchiha?”

“Yeah, more. More…MORE.” Sasuke was moaning out loud. With his eyes squeezed together. It felt so good. Like a missing part finally fell into the right place.

“Open your eyes.”

Sasuke’s gaze met with Kakashi’s. The intimation between two men grew even bigger. But the pace was too high and none of them couldn’t really last any longer.

“Kakashi I am gonna-

“Amazing, and you don’t even have to touch yourself. Is it all my cock’s doing?”

“Told you. ALL YOUR FAULT. “ Sasuke screamed out.

“Very well then.” Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s cock and started to stroke it in the rhythm of his hips. He was so close to the climax, yet he wanted to prolong this moment. Seeing young Uchiha, waving under him with pleasure and telling him he loves him, gave him more satisfaction than any other porn novel he would read in the past.

“Kai, I can’t hold myself anymore.” Kakashi was breathing heavily. Both ninjas were covered with sweat.

“That’s alright, love. Please I wanna feel it inside.” Sasuke grabbed Kakashi’s head and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. That sent Kakashi into heaven and with a big growl he came inside. Sasuke wasn’t far behind. As soon as he felt Kakashi’s release, the climax came itself.

Silence felt upon the room. You could hear only two heavy breathing ninjas lying on top of each other.

Kakashi wanted to pull out but a strong arm stopped him. “Stay like this for a while.” Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi relaxed his body and bumped his forehead against Sasuke’s and gently kissed him.

“So, what now?” Sasuke asked.

“Now, we live…Together”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. And See you with another Story. This time we go with Sasuke and Naruto.


End file.
